All I Ever Wanted
by elijahsbaby1981
Summary: Harry goes away to be an auror right after graduation. Hermione is 1 month pregnant when he leaves, and doesnt tell him. When he gets back she dissapeared. Only Ginny knowes her secret,but Hermione can only stay quiet for so long...
1. The Beginning

Hermione sat on her bay window ledge and banged her head against the glass. She held one of her scarlet pillows to her chest. A silent tear rolled down her pale cheek as she stared out the windowpane and watched cars go by in the pouring rain. She looked at the family across the street through their window. She watched as they laughed amongst themselves, seeming happy. She started to remember when her life was like that. But there was no time for memories now. She had to pack. She was going to the Weasley's for a visit.  
  
* * *  
Hermione grabbed her bags and walked down the steps. As she reached the bottom she looked around. She saw the paintings on the walls and the pictures of her family. A certain picture caught her eye and she walked over to it. She set down her bags on the soft white rug and stared at it up close.  
  
It was of her parents. The same parents that died a year ago, during the war against Voldemort. He had gone on a killing spree against muggles and they were his first target. They had fought all they could against him, but it was no use. That's why she was going to the Weasley's. She was going to stay with them till she got a job and place of her own.  
  
She reached up and took the picture off the wall. She hugged it and slowly tucked it away in her purse.  
  
She cleared her throat and walked to the fireplace. Then she stopped herself. She couldn't go by floo powder. It wouldn't be healthy...  
* * *  
  
On the way to the Weasley's she began to think some more. She began to think about her friends. Then her mind landed on Harry.  
  
Everyone had just graduated from Hogwarts a month ago. He had left to be an auror and train under Mad Eye Moody the day after graduation. They were still friends, but they were never really the same.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Hermione, even though we broke up, we can still be friends," Harry told her. He lifted her chin up to reveal her teary eyes. She nodded her head and abruptly hugged him.  
  
He smiled a little and wrapped his big arms around her. He was about to kiss her, and then remembered, he couldn't do that.  
  
::Flashback::  
They had never really meant to break up. Someone had used a polyjuice potion and changed into Harry while he was in Hogsmeade and Hermione was back at the castle.  
  
The person pretended to be Harry and made sure Hermione saw him "cheating" on her.  
  
When she finally believed him, she thought it wouldn't be good to get back together. That was only 1 week before graduation.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. She ran up to her as she got out of the flying car (Mr. Weasley got another one for her).  
  
"Hullo, Mrs. Weasley." She said as she was almost squeezed to death in one of her hugs.  
  
"Come in dear! I have lunch on the table!" She said excitedly and dragged her across the green grass and into the crooked house.  
  
  
When she got in the house she said her hellos and sat down. There was a lot of different conversations going around the table until it landed on Percy. And his baby. And baby names.   
  
She started to feel a little uncomfortable, but bared it. But then the conversation landed on Harry. Hermione would have been fine, if it wasn't for one comment Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I hope Harry finds a girl at the auror party that they have to bring you into the program. He needs to settle down and have a kid sometime right?" She said as everyone stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
Even though that comment meant nothing, that's what made her realize it. She had to get herself out.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, what do you think? Ill have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Oh, and don't forget to review! I want to know if this is worth continuing! 


	2. Get Yourself Out

Hey there!   
  
Just so you know, I've never written in this ship before, so it's my first try! And ill try to speed it up, the first actually did seem to drag a bit.  
  
And thanks to my beta! Joana  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione lay in her bed, staring at the moonlight that shone through the window. She glanced over at Ginny, who was also sleeping in the room. Slowly, Hermione got up and got down on the floor. She reached under her bed and slid her trunk out from underneath it. She grabbed some clothes out of it, and then closed it. She quickly changed and pulled her hair back.  
  
She had been at the Weasley's for two days now, and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out.   
  
Hermione silently charmed the trunk to be much lighter and tiptoed out of the room. Creeping quietly down the stairs she tried not to make a noise. She set down her trunk on the couch and sat down for a second. Why was she sneaking out? She could have just said that she wanted to leave.  
  
She slowly got up and grabbed her trunk, not knowing that she was being watched. A girl with bright red hair practically slid down the steps, as not to alert her friend. Then she did something that she regretted. She stepped on that one spot that practically made the whole downstairs shake.  
  
Hermione whipped around, and when she saw Ginny she put her hand on her heart. Ginny looked at her questioningly and Hermione nodded. She walked up to the brown haired girl and hugged her.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" She whispered. Hermione just stared at the ground, and held back her emotions.  
  
"Come on Mione, you can tell me. I promise I wont tell anyone else," She pestered. Hermione looked up and just gave in.  
  
She practically fell to the floor as the tears flowed out of her eyes. Ginny got down on the floor next to her and hugged her. Hermione smiled and sniffled. She then proceeded to tell Ginny the whole story, since Ginny didn't even know how they broke up.  
  
"Well, you remember how Harry and I were dating for a long time? Well, things were going great till one day when Harry went to Hogsmeade. I decided to stay back at school, because I needed to work on a Charms essay. While I was going to the library, I found Harry cheating on me with some other girl.  
  
"Only I found out that it wasn't really Harry when I told him it was over. It was actually some Slytherin scum trying to break us up. After we straightened things out, we just decided to not get back together.  
  
"When Harry went off to be an auror after we graduated, that's when I found out," She finished. Ginny looked at her waiting for her to finish. Hermione took a deep breath, and decided to continue. "I'm pregnant with Harry's child, Gin. I can't tell him. I don't want him to know. All this talk about babies has just gotten me all worked up. That's why I'm leaving. I just can't take it anymore." She whispered.  
  
Ginny just sat there staring at her. After a minute, she smiled. "Well then, I guess you better get out of here," She smiled. Hermione looked up and gave her a big hug. She hopped up and grabbed her trunk.  
  
"Wait, write me a letter once you get settled in, ok?" Ginny asked her, as she was halfway out the door. Hermione nodded and continued to walk to her car in the dead of night.  
  
****13 years later****  
  
"Mommy!" Lexi called to her mom.   
  
"What-y!" Hermione yelled back. Hermione lay on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling. She could hear the wizard TV downstairs, and now she could hear her only daughter yelling for her.  
  
"Come here! They're announcing the new seeker for Puddlemere United!" Lexi yelled. Hermione sighed and slid off the bed. She dragged her feet across the plush pink carpet and down the stairs.  
  
She got down to the living room and stood next to her twelve-year-old daughter who was sitting on the couch watching TV. Lexi looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey there mom! Guess what?" Her daughter said excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This new seeker, he's your age I hear!" She said as she laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. She and her daughter were like best friends. Hermione was only 29, and Lexi was 12. They were practically inseparable.  
  
Hermione felt that she needed to be with her daughter, so she sent her to a wizard day school. She knew how much being away from her mom pained her, so she didn't want to do that to herself. Sarah Alexis Granger didn't know her dad, and didn't even know who he was. She looked almost like an exact cross between her mom and dad. She had black hair, brown eyes, and a slim figure like Hermione. She wasn't like Hermione when she was growing up; she was more like Harry. Lexi was brave, and ambitious. Nothing could stop her even if it tried.   
  
She looked at the TV to see someone announcing the new seeker.   
  
"Say hello to the new Puddlemere seeker, Harry Potter!" The man said excitedly. Then they showed Harry. They showed the same boy she used to know, with the black hair and green eyes. Hermione knew that he was back three years ago. Ginny had sent her a letter telling her he was back, but that she didn't have to see him or tell him. And that's just what Hermione did. Ginny told her he was upset that she had gone "missing" and was still upset. She still had not told anyone where she was, and wasn't planning on it.  
  
Hermione stared at the TV as it had just blown up or done something unnatural. She never took her eyes off of the TV and slowly reached for a chair and sat herself down. Lexi was so caught up in her excitement that she didn't even see her mom, who was about to pass out from shock.  
  
* * *  
  
So, how was that? I will mention again, that this is my first Harry/Hermione fic, so I need the practice!  
  
Oh yea, and I don't own anything except for Lexi! 


	3. Hope You Like Them

Hey there!  
Most likely this chapter is going to be short, and is going to suck because I had a bit of a writers' block (yes, already) so, I hope u like reading it, cuz it was hard to write.  
* * *  
  
"Mom, are you all right?" Lexi asked as she got up off the couch. She padded across the hardwood floor to her mom and sat down on the arm of the chair. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
Lexi raised an eyebrow at her mother. Her face soon softened and she ran her fingers through her long black hair.  
"Mom, how come you freaked out like that?" She asked.  
"Uh, no reason, just...surprised, I guess," she told her daughter, trying to cover up the truth.  
* * *  
  
"Are you serious?"  
"Most definitely"  
"How?"  
"I have no clue," Lexi's friend Erin told her over the phone. Erin had just won tickets to the first game that Puddlemere United was playing with their new seeker, Harry Potter.  
"Yea, and I have one more ticket after you! Maybe your mom can come, since my mom doesn't want to. We need an adult, of course," Erin explained.  
"Ok, sure, I'll ask her. I gotta go anyway. See ya later," and Lexi hung up. She turned around to see her mom in the kitchen making dinner. Well, not exactly making it, she was charming things to make themselves.  
"Hey, momma, do you want to go to a quidditch game tomorrow?" She asked coyly. Hermione looked up and smiled.   
"Sure Lex," she said as she was distracted getting something out of the cupboard.   
"Do you promise that you'll go?" She asked. Hermione was still distracted trying to get something out of reach.  
"Yea, sure honey." Hermione muttered a few obscenities before she grabbed her wand and summoned it.  
"Ok, I hope you like Puddlemere," Lexi said as she ran out the door, grinning to herself. Hermione froze and pulled her upper body out of the cupboard.  
"What! Sarah Alexis Granger, get your butt back here!" She protested as her daughter ran up the stairs  
* * *  
"Maybe...maybe I should tell her the truth," Hermione thought to herself as she sat at the kitchen table right after dinner.  
"Mom?" Lexi interjected as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you all right?" Hermione looked up and forced a smile.  
"Yea, baby. I'm all right," she said as she continued to look at the knots in the wooden table.  
"Well then, are you ready for the game tomorrow?" she asked, careful that her mom wouldn't jump her. Hermione looked up sharply and sighed.   
"As long as we get to go shopping afterwards!" She said happily. Lexi's eyes lit up.   
  
"Clothes?" She said, starting their "shopping train".  
  
"Shoes?" Hermione followed, getting up from her chair.  
  
"Make-up?"  
  
"Booze?"   
  
"No way! We don't drink!" They said together, laughing and smiling.   
  
"Not!" Hermione screamed out.  
  
This was just another one of their "trains". They had some other things, but trains usually dominated. The shopping train wasn't one of the funnier ones, but it fit.  
  
"So, will there be any more adults besides me?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"Uh...no," Lexi said, biting her bottom lip. Hermione smirked and sighed.   
  
"Maybe we should go shopping before. That way I can buy some Adwitch," (A/n: witch form of Advil!!) she thought to herself.  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Lexi and Hermione flooed over to Erin's house. When they landed on the soft shag rug, Erin came running up to them.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Guess what I just found out!" Erin screamed as she jumped up and down, closely missing their heads and hands.  
"What?" Lexi and Hermione said simultaneously.   
  
"Jinx!" They both yelled at each other. Lexi mock glared at her mother and ran her fingers through her black hair.   
"Well, guess what I got?" Erin proceeded. Lexi made a noise with her mouth and pretended to zip a zipper across her mouth. Erin laughed and nodded.  
"Well, you know how I got the tickets? Well, we also got VIP passes for before and after the game!" She squealed. Lexi jumped up and down with her.  
Hermione stood there and stared at her with wide eyes. This was not happening... 


	4. Knock Out

Hi again. I'm back with another chapter! Oh, don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
I'm sorry this is so short, but after I worked really hard on it, I realized the length of it. Sorry!  
* * *  
"Come on, Ms. Granger. We're not gonna have time to see the team before the game!" Erin exclaimed. Lexi and Erin were practically dragging Hermione to the stadium from the portkey station. It was very windy out; and Erin's blonde hair was flying all around and hitting her in the face. She was laughing and Lexi kept telling her to shut up.  
"Yea, mom, what's your problem? If you cooperate we're going shopping!" Lexi exclaimed. Hermione sighed as stood up strait. She smoothed out her blue spring dress and continued walking.  
"Fine, but I'm not going back. I don't have a pass," Hermione said blatantly. Erin raised an eyebrow at the uncooperative woman.  
"Yes, you do! I have three," she told her. Hermione's face fell.  
"Why can't you tell us why you wont see the team?" Lexi asked as they entered the doors to the stadium  
"Because...it's complicated," she said. She wasn't ready to tell her. Not yet.  
  
Suddenly, Erin squealed with delight. Lexi and Hermione looked up to see what all her excitement was about. Erin told them to look where she was pointing. They both looked to see Harry Potter walking into the locker rooms. Lexi and Erin's eyes widened and they gaped, while Hermione ran and hid behind a garbage can. Lexi turned around to see her mother peeking over a large garbage container. She sighed and rolled her eyes.   
Pulling her mother out from her hiding place, she heard an announcer in the stadium say that the match was going to start in 10 minutes. Lexi lightly gasped and grabbed her mom's and Erin's hand. Erin told them where their seats were, and they ran up the stairs to a top box. Surprisingly, Erin had won the three tickets by calling answering questions on a wizard radio station. The prize was three tickets for the top box.   
  
As the girls ran, they heard the announcer and they heard the crowd cheer.  
  
"Oh no! It's starting!" Lexi exclaimed as they got to their seats. The three became amazed with their view of the field. The crowd began to cheer as the teams flew onto the field.  
  
Hermione smiled as she looked in front of the hoops. There she saw Oliver Wood, pumped and ready for the game. She looked over the rest of the team. She scanned her eyes over the Chasers, the beaters, and the seeker. Her eyes finally rested on the seeker. As she heard the referee blow his whistle, she watched Harry up above the game, keeping a keen eye out for the snitch.   
"MacDougal from PU has the Quaffle. Oh! Lanier from the Cannons has stolen the Quaffle!" The mega phone boomed. Suddenly the crowd gasped. Harry Potter and the seeker from the Chudley Cannons were racing to catch the golden snitch.  
  
Hermione squinted to see of she could see who the other seeker was. Wait, was that red hair? It couldn't be...Ron? No, it's not possible.   
  
Then she felt a poke in her shoulder. She waved it off, but it kept poking. She let out and exasperated sigh, and turned. Lexi and Erin were sitting there, wide eyes, pointing towards the two seekers. Hermione looked up again to see the two athletes flying towards the stand with incredible speed. But it wasn't just any part in the stands. They were flying right for her. Both were side-by-side with one arm reached out, and a determined face plastered on their faces.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw who was headed for her. Her childhood best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, were flying towards her head in a professional quidditch game.   
  
She pressed her eyes shut as she heard a fluttering by her ear and held her breath. She knew what was coming. Then she felt herself and a few other people being knocked over in the stands. She could hardly breath as the wind was knocked out of her. Then she heard cheers all around her before she passed out...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom? Mom? Wake up. Come on mom!" Hermione heard a voice in the back of her head.  
"Mione? Come on Herms, wake up, its Harry!" Harry Potter exclaimed quietly. Hermione heard another voice, but it seemed closer. Harry looked exasperated. He wanted to so dearly talk to his friend that he had missed for so long.  
"Herms? It's Ron. Snape wants to talk to you," Ronald said with an evil grin on his face. Harry glared daggers at him. Hermione's head screamed at her as it was trying to wake up.  
  
Finally, her eyes flitted open. She looked up to see Lexi, Erin, Harry, and Ron looking down at her. She stared at Harry and Lexi as they both looked down on her. She almost cried at the secret she was holding in. She wanted so much to tell them both about having a father and having a daughter. They looked so much alike that it pained her to stare them both in they eyes at the same time.  
  
Lexi grinned and leaned down to give her a hug. As they hugged, Lexi whispered something in her ear.   
"I can't believe I actually got to meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" She exclaimed, making sure the buff quidditch players smiled. Hermione half grinned, wanting to tell her so much that they were best friends in school. She couldn't even imagine her daughters reaction if she told her.  
"Hey, Lexi! Come out here and meet Oliver Wood!" Erin exclaimed outside of the infirmary door. Lexi smiled and ran out the door. The three watched her leave, then turned to each other.  
"Hermione!" They both exclaimed at once and hugged the begeebers out of her. The both pulled back and began to talk at once. Hermione laughed and lifted a hand up, signaling them to stop. Ron looked at Harry and then turned to Hermione.  
"We thought you had disappeared!" He exclaimed as Harry nodded fervently.   
"No, I just needed to escape."   
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it!  
  
And can you please review? It kinda makes me feel sad when my other stories have so many reviews and this one doesn't. I realize this is only my fourth chapter, but my other story had more than 20 by the 4th.  
So, can you please review? All you have to say is either "I liked it" or "it sucked". 


	5. Never Knew

Oh my gosh, you guys are so wonderful! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I can't tell you how happy I am!  
Now, as you requested...the story!  
  
Btw, after I post a chapter, I start another one right away, but it takes me about 2 days to write because of school and homework and then my beta, joana, need time to look over it and correct it, so hopefully itll be fast!  
  
Oh yea, and Joana never got back to me with this chapter so I WILL REPOST THE UPDATED ONE WHEN I GET IT  
* * *  
  
Hermione looked around the infirmary. The walls were pure white with a few pictures hanging. Some were of nurses, probably from the 1700s. Some were of knights, and a few were of famous quidditch players.  
  
She leaned back on her pale blue pillow and stared at the ceiling. Her long chestnut hair flowed all over the pillow as she searched for shapes in the ceiling.  
  
Harry and Ron had gone out of the infirmary to find Lexi and Erin. The nurse had insisted that she stay for a few more hours to make sure that she didn't have a concussion.   
  
It turned out that Harry had caught the snitch first. Both her friends were so upset that they plowed into her like that, that they pulled some strings and gave her the snitch as a gift.  
  
Hermione looked over to the door and stared its boring pattern. It really didn't even have a pattern. I was just plain wood painted white. The floor was boring too. The plain white tile made you dizzy when you looked at it for a while. All the beds were the same. They had pale blue pillows and again, white bed covers.  
  
The doors swung open and Harry waltzed in with a big smile plastered on his face. He still had his blue and gold uniform on from the game, and his black hair was messed up like usual.  
  
"Hermione, your daughter is so wonderful! Erin had to go home so Ron walked her to the portkey station. Anyway, I was talking with your daughter, and she's so interesting! But I have a question." Harry told her excitedly. Her walked up to her bed and pulled up a white chair. He turned it around so he was sitting backwards on it and leaned forward. Hermione half grinned.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. She slowly shifted so she was up on her elbows. As she did this, Harry discreetly admired her. He let his eyes roam over her legs, her stomach, her chest, and then her face. He didn't want to seem like a freak, but he couldn't help it. He finally snapped out of his reverie and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I don't mean to intrude on your life, but who is Lexi's father?" He asked. Hermione's heart dropped. She chewed the inside of her lip.   
  
Hermione took a deep breath to answer, but before she could, the doors swung open again. Both Hermione and Harry looked over to the doors to see Ron and Lexi standing there. Ron looked tired and Lexi looked happy and excited.   
  
Lexi looked around and involuntarily shivered. She wasn't cold or anything; it was just all the white in the room. Hermione gave her a questioning look and raised an eyebrow (A/n: I can't do that! I always try and I can't do it! I usually end up raising both...)  
  
"Never mind. Mom, I'm going to go outside. This place gives me the creeps." She said as she turned around and walked out of the door. Hermione nodded as she tuned back to Harry.  
  
"Well? Who is it?" He asked. He pointedly looked at her as she shifted her eyes to the ground. He walked forwards and sat on the edge of her bed. He reached his hand out and lifted her chin so she looked at him.   
  
"Well...uh...I can't tell you that." She said quietly. She pulled her head away from him and got up. She padded across the white tile floor to the window. She knew this day would come, but she never thought it would be this soon. Harry sighed.   
  
"Why not?" He asked as he turned around so he could face her, even though her back was facing him.  
  
"Because."   
  
"Because is not an answer"  
  
"It is in my vocabulary." She told him. She was starting to get agitated. She was about to say that it was none of his business, but actually, it was.  
  
"Come on Herm! I mean, unless you don't know..." He answered. He was going to get up, but he didn't want her to walk out.  
  
"I know who it is Harry! How could you think that?" She yelled. She had whipped around and stared at his like he was a lunatic.  
  
"I don't know what I think! You said you couldn't tell me, so what was I supposed to think!" He started raising his voice. He never wanted to start yelling, but it came unexpectedly.  
  
"I don't know either! One day I was just fine being away from everybody, and the   
next you just pop back into my life and make everything confusing!" She yelled. She began to pace around the room and see how many tiles she could step on in less than a minute.   
  
"How did I make things confusing? It's not like Im her father!" He yelled even louder. Before he could even take a breath, Hermione replied.  
  
"But that's just the thing! You are!" She yelled out. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Before Harry could even react she had run out of the infirmary...  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat there in amazement. Did she just say what he thought she did? He was Lexi's father? It's not possible. She's thirteen...that would mean that... Oh no.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione ran out of the door with tears streaming down her face. That was not supposed to come out! He was never supposed to know. Lexi was supposed to live a peaceful life without all the confusion.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi stood against the wall breathing hard as she leaned her head back against the wall outside of the infirmary. She would never have guessed it. Harry Potter was her father...  
  
* * *  
  
There you go! I know its short, but as least it go the MAIN PART out!   
  
Review!! 


	6. Lost

IMPORTANT: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that chapters will be a little less frequent because of schoolwork. I don't have as much time as I did over spring break, so u guys have to bear with me!  
  
Sorry I took so long, I've been sick. ::coughs::  
* * *  
  
Lexi ran out of the stadium and towards the nearby woods. Tears streamed out of her chocolate brown eyes. She knew she probably shouldn't be crying, and that there was no need to, but her mother had kept her from this her whole life. She had a right to be crying.   
  
As she neared the large group of trees, she thought how Harry must feel. His brain must be so jumbled around right now. I mean, he just found out he had a thirteen year old daughter...but, what if he didn't want her? What if he said that he didn't want anything to do with her?  
  
The tears began to run more freely as she ran. She stopped at the tree line and looked around. It was dark and there were werewolf noises coming from a distance. She took at deep breath and ran. The branches seemed to reach out and scrape her legs on purpose. The cuts began to bleed, but minimally. She occasionally tripped on a tree root, but gained her balance. They would never find her in here...  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on a bench out by the portkey station. She wasn't sure if Lexi would catch up with her or not. She hoped that she did quickly, because she didn't want Harry to find her first.   
  
Letting Harry know was probably the worst thing she had ever done, and probably the stupidest. I mean, how could she let that out? That had to be the stupidest thing she had ever done in her entire life.  
  
While she sat there chiding herself, she heard someone calling her name. It turned out to be Oliver Wood, the keeper of PU. She was running towards her out of breath. He seemed to have been half changed from the game, and still had his robe on. Hermione turned around and stood up. She walked towards him and he skidded to a half in front of her. His brown hair was messed up and he was sweaty.   
  
"What's wrong Wood?" She asked him as he sat down carefully on the bench.  
"Hermione. Lexi...she.... they cant find her" He said, still trying to catch his breath. Hermione's eyes widened as he continued. "Some one said they saw a girl running towards the woods." Hermione gasped.  
  
"What?" She began to pale. Her life had just been ruined and now her daughter was lost? It could not get any worse.  
  
Before Oliver could reply she had sprung up and ran off.  
  
"Why do I bother?" Oliver said to himself  
  
* * *  
  
"Lexi?" Hermione cried as she ran towards the woods. She had heard from a guard that he was going to send out a search party if she could not find her herself.   
  
Hermione sprinted towards the woods panting heavily. She wanted so much to see her daughter at the moment it pained her. What if she got in trouble? What if someone found her and kidnapped her? All she could think of at the moment was the worst-case scenarios.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's perfect." It hissed.   
  
"Sorry master, but I must ask why you want...her?" He asked.  
  
"Because, you imbecile! It's the only way to get Harry Potter to come to me..."   
  
* * *  
  
"Are you serious?" Erin exclaimed. Ron had agreed to go to the portkey with Erin and take her home personally.  
  
"Of course! Hermione and Harry were quite the couple back at school, I must say." Ron said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
~::Flashback::~  
  
"No way" The redheaded 6th year said with wide eyes.  
  
"Way. Why would you be surprised?" Hermione asked him as she sat at her personally table in the library.   
  
"Because! Who would have ever thought that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would get together?" He shouted. Hermione winced as the rest of the occupants of the library stared at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Apparently no one Ron" She mumbled, blushing furiously.  
  
~::End Flashback::~  
  
"I wonder what Lexi would think if she knew that?" Erin squealed. Ron laughed as she sneaked a peek at him. Could he be any hotter? That fiery red hair...and those freckles...  
  
"You know Erin, you're probably the coolest fourteen year old I've ever met, but I think that's just because I don't hang out with a lot of 14 year old girls." He said as they turned a corner and sat down at the bus station.  
  
"Im not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not" She laughed.  
  
"Just take it as a compliment. I think it might be easier." He said as the bus pulled up and the doors opened.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Lexi whispered to herself. All around her were trees. Once and a while she could hear a faint howling in the distance, but she shook it off. Finally she gave up and slumped down a large oak tree. As she held back the tears, a song popped into her head.   
  
~'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care~  
  
She laughed slightly at the thought of it. A lot of her friends detested Good Charlotte, the band that the song belonged to. When they came up, they would call them "poser punks" or a "punk wannabe". She didn't exactly hate the band, but they weren't her favorite. Their songs were ok, but the band altogether just wasn't in her top 3.   
  
She had gotten into muggle music a couple months ago after she found a CD lying in the street. One of her favorite bands was New Found Glory. She tried to get the song out of her head and tried to think of another one to sing.  
  
~I'm Sick of Smiling  
And so is my jaw  
Can't you see my front is crumbling down?  
I'm sick of being someone im not  
Please get me out of this slump  
I'm sick of clapping   
When I know I can do it better for myself  
I'm sick of waiting   
Sick of all these words that will never matter~  
  
As the song played over in her head, she realized singing made her feel better. She closed her eyes and tried to rest, but she had an eerie feeling about her.   
  
She jumped as she heard a rustling in the bushes. Her eyes shot open as she looked around at the green bushes and trees. The leaves crunched as she slowly got up.  
  
"Who- who's there?" She said shakily. She backed against the tree and held her breath.  
  
"Its just me dear, don't be scared" He stood up from the bushes.  
  
Lexi was about to scream when she felt her mouth sealed shut...  
  
* * *  
  
Well? Well?  
  
I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK BUT THEN I GOT AN IDEA, SO IM SORRY!!  
  
Song 1- "Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte  
  
Song 2- "Understatement" by New Found Glory  
  
Review!! 


	7. Help From a Familiar Face

Hey everyone! Tanks so much for the reviews! If I keep getting about 10 reviews a chapter like I am rite now, I'm happy!   
  
Note: don't get mad at me for not starting the chapter as you would like!  
  
* * *  
  
"Lexi! Lexi!" Hermione called. This had to be the worst feeling in the world. Lexi had only run off like this before when she was five, but Hermione knew she was under her bed the whole time. This was a new, strange place, and loosing someone to it felt as though the contestants on the "Strongest Man in the World" contest were poking her heart.   
  
She had finally went and got the guard to put out a search party. It was getting dark, and more sounds were coming from the woods. The search party was just heading into the woods when she got a call on her wiz phone. (A/n: hehe a cell phone...wiz phone...ok fine you don't get it....) She jumped at the sound of it playing "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Lexi and her obsession with muggle music...  
  
"Hello?" She said into the phone as she watched the men in uniform talk to each other on the walkee talkees (A/n: sp? Lol).   
  
"Hello Hermione" A voice hissed. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
"Who are you?" She told the voice. She was shaking and her voice was cracking. She shifted her eyes around to make sure no one was looking.  
  
"I know where your daughter is, but you can't come for her."  
  
"Why not?" She practically screamed. She wanted to see her daughter and she wanted to see her right now.  
  
"Harry Potter has to come. He is her father, correct?"  
  
* * *  
  
The only thing going through Lexi's mind was screaming. That's all she wanted to do. If she screamed, someone would be able to find her. If she screamed, she might even scare off the man, if he was weak enough. But he did not look weak at all...just evil.  
  
As she stood there in the woods before him, she felt her mouth close like it had a zipper. Her eyes widened and she tried to run, only, her feet were glued to the ground.  
  
"What do you want?" A muffled cry came from Lexi. The man chuckled.  
  
"Oh, dear, you are just bait. I wont hurt you...too much"  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes master?" A short, plump man walked, or more limped, over to him as he walked into a large mansion with a unconscious girl levitating next to him.  
  
"Ah, Wormtail. Take the girl to the dungeons. I don't suppose the Malfoy's will mind us using one of their cells.  
  
Voldemort walked slowly through the large doors as a man walked out of the shadows with a woman walking behind him with her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Young Mr. Malfoy, so nice to see you again." Voldemort hissed. Draco nodded and shot his eyes down to the ground.  
  
"Master? May I speak?"  
  
"As you wish." The Dark Lord said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Master, you may call me Draco if you wish, for it is mine." She blonde haired man said, still gazing to the floor. (A/n: don't hate me! I love Draco, but I thought it would fit!)  
  
"Yes, Draco, I think I shall do that, but I will ask a question."  
  
Draco nodded, slowly getting up.  
  
"For whom is the beautiful woman standing in the shadows?" the Lord sauntered over to the brunette girl and lifted her chin so she could gaze at him. He nodded for her to answer him.   
  
"I- I am of the Patil family. My name is Parvati Patil." She said, trying not to let him see her fear. Voldemort smirked and looked at Draco.  
  
"This is a nice choice Draco. Show me where the meeting is held."  
  
* * *  
  
Parvati crept up the overly large staircase. She knew for a fact that it was almost dawn, but did not note the exact time. As she got to the top of the stairs she peered down the corridor to make sure it was clear.  
  
She saw a door at the end of the stone passage marked with green paint. The Gryffindor was positive that green meant that there was a passage to the dungeons. The practically crawled down the corridor and finally made it to the door. Parvati had eavesdropped on people when she had become captive here...well...when she was forced to marry Draco and stay at the Malfoy Manner. All of her listening had finally paid off. There were special spells to lock and unlock the doors, and she knew them.  
  
"Astolemore Alasanoma" She whispered (A/n: hey, I can be creative, right?) The door unlocked and swung open. Tiptoeing down the steps, she tried to think of a plan. At the bottom of the steps it was cold and dank. You could hear dripping from the ceiling.  
  
The brunette jogged down the dungeons as she looked into the cells. Once in a while she spotted someone, but it wasn't her. She stopped at the very end she peered into a pitch-black cell. Unable to see anything, she pulled out her wand and muttered 'Lumos'.   
  
The cell lit up and she saw a black haired girl curled up in a corner. She gasped at the cuts and bruises on her body. Her clothes were ripped and there was a possibility she could have been raped, but it was unlikely.   
  
Muttering a spell on the lock, the metal bars swung back and she ran over to Lexi. She bent down to floor to feel her pulse. It was beating, but hardly. Parvati began to whisper to the girl, trying to wake her up. She didn't want to shake her, for fear something was broken.  
  
As she continued to whisper, Lexi shifted lightly and groaned. Soon, her eyes flickered open and widened slightly at her surroundings. She sat up quickly and backed up when she saw Parvati.  
  
"Shh, I'm here to help you." She said, not advancing so she didn't scream. Lexi looked at her for a minute or so, and finally gave in.  
  
"What's your name?" Parvati asked. Lexi looked at her as her eyes watered. She wanted so much to be with her mom.  
  
"L-Lexi. Lexi Granger." She told her. Parvati's mouth gaped as she looked at her. Granger?  
  
"Is your mother, by chance, Hermione Granger." Lexi nodded as she lay back down on the cold floor.   
  
"Wow, I knew her back in school. She was friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I remember now." She whispered. Lexi shot up and looked at her. She was about to say something, but decided to keep it to herself.  
  
"Did you say you were here to help me?"  
  
* * *  
  
There! Chapter 7! I feel so accomplished...  
  
Review! 


	8. Finally

Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
  
And yet again, my beta needs to email me the updated chapters, so ill fix the chapters when I get them...if you want me to.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, when I say to go, run, and don't look back. Pretend your being chased by your worst fear. That will help you run faster."   
  
Parvati and Lexi were standing at a secret exit in the back of the dungeons. It was an exit only certain people were supposed to know about. The passage was actually in the front of the dungeon but you had to say a charm at the wall next to the door for you to get through. The two girls were standing at the exit. The wind was blowing in making their hair fly all over.   
  
Lexi looked around at the gray stone. She didn't want to leave her rescuer here. She had done so much for her in a small amount of time. It seemed as though Parvati hated to be here.  
  
~::Flashback::~  
  
"So, why do you stay here?" Lexi asked Parvati. She sighed.  
  
"I was forced to marry Draco. My parents died in a death eater attack, and after that, I was captured and forced to marry him."  
  
"But, don't you like him, even a little?"  
  
"I did in school, but that was before I knew what a bastard he was..."  
  
~::End Flashback::~  
  
"Come with me." Lexi said abruptly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me. Im sure you can stay with mom and me." She said.   
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps above them. The both gasped and their eyes widened. Parvati whispered for her to go and run as she pushed her down the passage. Lexi followed her instructions and didn't look back. She just ran as fast as she could.  
  
* * *  
  
It seemed as though she had run for miles. The wind was blowing against her face making the water come out of her eyes and run down her face. She, never in her life, would have thought that she could run this fast.   
  
Her eyes widened when she came over a hill. She almost cried at the sight. Right before her eyes was the town of Hogsmeade. She couldn't have run this far. It only had to be about a mile and a half. Maybe the Malfoy's weren't so secluded after all. I wonder how the locals would feel if they knew that Voldemort was less than five miles away?  
  
She began to drag herself farther towards the city. She could usually run farther than this, but in this particular case, she was mostly tired mentally. As her feet stepped on the short green grass, she felt as though there was someone following her. Lexi quickly whipped around and stopped in her tracks. No one was there. She took a deep breath and continued walking.  
  
* * *   
  
"Finally" Lexi whispered. She had reached the big silver gate to the town. As she reached up to press the button that let her in, a hand reached out and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but it was too late. She was being pulled backwards and was thrown onto the ground. Before she knew what was going on, the was knocked out and thrown onto a large sack...  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione dropped her phone and fell to the ground. This could not be happening. If only she had said that Lexi couldn't come, none of this would be happening. She slowly lay down on the soft grass and began to cry.   
  
"Herms?" A voice said. "Will you talk to me?" The voice said again.  
  
Hermione felt her body being sat up and arms wrapping around her. She didn't care who it was; she needed someone to hold her. She stayed like this for at least ten minutes before she sniffed and looked up.   
  
She saw a pair or sparkling green eyes looking lovingly down at her. Hermione gasped and jumped back. This was the one person she did not want to be in the arms of at the moment.  
  
"Harry." She stated as she cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry asked her as he lightly took hold of her arm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know damn well why!" He said, laughing. She nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Lexi?" He began. He reached out his other arms and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She didn't resist as she watched the blades of grass being ripped out of the ground by her feet when they were dragged. That must be exactly how his heart feels. She ripped his heart out.  
  
"I - I thought you might not- you might not want me anymore." She sniffled. Harry eyes widened.  
  
"How could you ever have thought that? I loved you!" He told her softly, but a tad forceful. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Hermione felt more tears stinging her eyes. She just sat helpless in his arms as he hugged her.  
  
"I know, but-"   
  
"No, scratch that. I still love you. It pained my heart everyday knowing that I couldn't see you, that I couldn't talk to you, and that I couldn't even write to you. When I saw you for the first time today, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. But it pained me even more that I had had a daughter all these years and never knew it. I could have been there for her. All I know is that I love you, and that hasn't changed all these years." He finished. By this time Hermione was crying profusely.   
  
"No, Harry, you don't still love me. You don't want to love a person like me." She stated and wriggled out of his arms. He gaped as she ran away from him. Why was she acting like this?   
  
  
  
Before he knew it, tears were also streaming out of his eyes. His brain was telling him to go after her, but his heart was telling him to let her go. It felt as though the love of his life had ran out of his life.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, I'm up and about again, with a new chapter!   
  
I wanted to end with an ellipsis (u no the ...thingy) and then say the word "forever", but it didn't feel right.   
  
Review! 


	9. The Call

IM SOOOO SORRY! I've had a bad writers block...that means this chapters probably going to suck...I'm sorry!  
  
* * *  
  
"Master, we got the girl back. I am sorry that she got away. It will not happen again." Draco said. His master glared and nodded slightly.  
  
"It better not, or you wont live to see the day that it does"  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi groaned and opened her eyes. They widened as she looked around. She was confined in a large burlap sack.   
  
"Shit and Shinola, how the heck am I supposed to get out of here?" She said as she struggled against the bag.  
  
"Shut your mouth girl!" Someone whispered. Lexi was startled from the voice and jumped. Before she knew it, she was slammed down against a hard stone floor.  
  
She groaned and tried to move. She was so exhausted that she just laid down and closed her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Erin jumped on her bed as she belted out the words to her favorite song.  
  
"Follow your heart  
  
Your intuition  
  
It will lead you in the right direction  
  
Let go of your mind  
  
Your Intuition  
  
It's easy to find  
  
Just follow your heart baby"  
  
She spun around as she held her brush out as a microphone. Shaking her hips to the music, she barley heard the phone ring. She stopped and put the music on mute just on time to hear the last ring. Erin raced over to her dresser and quickly picked it up. Before she had tome to say hello, the person on the other line began to talk.  
  
"Hello Erin." It said.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked walking back to her bed and sitting down.  
  
"You have no business in that. All you need to know is that your friend and you are not safe." The now identified as a man said.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, not getting scared.  
  
"A very evil man has her. Her father is not safe either."  
  
"Her father? Who is that?" Erin said, hopping up.  
  
"You do not know. You will soon find out. At this moment, you need to find the mother of Lexi Granger. Tell her you know about Lexi and then call me back at (897) 778-9088. (A/n: I don't know how phone numbers are in other countries besides America, so I used what I'm used to) I will go from there. Good Bye Erin Hankins." And he hung up.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on a bench. She began to remember all her fun times she had with Lexi.   
  
It was painful to know that your only daughter was taken from you at most likely one of the hardest times in her life.  
  
"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Someone called. Hermione slowly looked up to see Erin running towards her. When she was finally up to the bench she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Erin! What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Hermione exclaimed, sitting up on the bench. She winced at the feeling of the brown wood against her.   
  
"I did." She sighed. She slowly sat down on the soft ground and shakily pulled out her phone. The blonde looked at the black and white checkered wizard phone. Running her fingers over the buttons, she closed her eyes and groaned. She had left the paper with the phone number on it at home. Reaching for her wand, she remembered that she wasn't allowed to use her wand outside of school.   
  
Before she could do anything else, the phone rang. She looked up at Hermione who was looking at her strangely through tear stained eyes. Erin looked at the screen.  
  
"Pick Up the phone Erin Hankins." The caller ID said. Erin bit her lip.   
  
"Hello?" She said, answering it.  
  
"Well, hello Erin. I knew you would forget the number, so I called you back. I suggest you remember it next time though."  
  
"I will. I am with Miss Granger, now what?" Erin said, looking at Hermione. She laid down on the bench and was looking up at the sky.  
  
"Let me talk to her." Erin found herself giving the phone to Hermione without even thinking about it. This seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
Hermione sat up and looked at Erin. She took the outstretched phone.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"I'll give you one clue. Snuffles." Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
* * *  
  
Well, there you have it! I hope it didn't suck too badly.  
  
Im home for the summer, so ill have the chapters up faster (hopefully). 


	10. The Second Twin

Half of my plot was shattered thanks to Rowling! Either now I have to make it an AU, or just say forget OotP. I say forget it. WAIT! NO! IDEA!  
  
Blue rose- Sirius did NOT kidnap Lexi! ::laugh:: I think you misunderstood or I didn't explain it well enough.  
  
* * *  
  
WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILER FROM THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!  
  
IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO HAS DIED YET, AND IS PLANNING TO READ IT, READ BEFORE YOU READ THIS!  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry about the delay, I cut my hand pretty badly on a glass (it smashed IN my hand) and I couldn't type for a few days.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes indeed." Said Sirius, grinning to himself. Hermione stiffened and swung her legs over the bench. Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking.  
  
"But- what- I thought" She stammered. Erin slowly got up and sat on the bench.   
  
"I know what you're thinking, and no, Harry does not know. I had to stay in hiding after I fell through the archway in the Department of Mysteries. I know I caused Harry and everyone else a lot of pain, but it was for the best."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What about Lexi?" Hermione was now shaking. The death that had caused her and so many other people tears and pain had not happened at all.  
  
"Oh, yes. I have a spy from the Order that is also tight with You-know-who. He has told me the plans with Lexi. First I would like to tell you about something else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know about Harry and you"  
  
* * *  
  
"Lexi? Lexi?" A voice echoed. She groaned and rolled over on the cold stone floor.   
  
"Sarah Alexis Granger, if you do not wake up I am going to have to resort to drastic measures!" The voice whispered harshly.   
  
Lexis eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hello?" She whispered.  
  
"Lexi, sit up. Harry is in trouble." She sat up and saw Parvati again and what looked like her twin.  
  
"What?" Lexi said groggily.  
  
"Harry came to save you, but it was all a trick for You-Know-Who to get him."  
  
Lexi cursed under her breath and slowly stood up. She was now looking down on the two with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, aren't we gonna help him?" She asked as if it was obvious.   
  
"Oh!" They whispered as they jumped up.  
  
"By the way, this is my sister Padma" Parvati told her as they tried to keep their footsteps muffled on the stone floor.  
  
* * *  
  
(Earlier)  
  
"Harry? What's wrong man?" Ron asked. He had been taking a walk to see what all the commotion was when he found Harry still seated on the grass where Hermione left him. He was sitting with his knees bent and his head partly in his hands.  
  
Harry slowly looked up. His eyes were slightly puffy and he had bags under them. Ron ran a hand through his ginger hair and plopped down next to him.  
  
"What happened? H-have you been crying?" asked Ron incredulously. Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly.  
  
"No...well, maybe a bit. Don't you dare tell Wood." Ron laughed a bit.  
  
"Nah man, I wont. But I have to ask why." Ron said. Harry eyes slightly widened. He did not want to tell Ron about Lexi. He didn't think he was ready. 'Well, even if I don't want to, I might as well. Get it over with at least.' He thought.  
  
"Your in for quite a surprise Ron."  
  
"Ok, tell me."   
  
* * *  
  
Well, there you go! Sorry its short, my hand still hurts a bit.  
  
Review! 


	11. Headbashing

Yay! Im back! Thanks you guys for the reviews. There weren't many, but at least SOME people love me! Lol jk.  
  
Guys, I just totally realized the last chapter made no sense. Harry went to the manner, but then he's still at the pitch. So, I fixed it.  
  
* * *  
  
Have you forgotten all i know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
i knew you loved me then.  
  
-Evanescence, "Taking over me"  
  
* * *  
  
(Earlier cont.)  
  
"You know Lexi." Harry continued. He was trying so hard to scream. This was so not like him. He was never this emotional. The only other time he felt like this was when he came back and found out Hermione had been missing.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, I do. She's Hermione's daughter." Ron stated obviously. Would Harry just get to the point already?  
  
"Well-"  
  
"HARRY!" Someone screamed. The both of them turned around startled, to see Erin running to them. She had just come from the bench leaving Hermione behind in a startled state.  
  
"Erin? I thought I took you home. What's the matter?" Ron said walked to her then coming up behind her so she could talk to the both of them easily.  
  
"Its Lexi! You-Know-Who has her in the Malfoy Manner! You need to go get her!" She told them both, as she started to hyperventilate. She whipped out her wand and tapped her head. She immediately stopped.  
  
"What?" Harry whispered. His daughter, who he just found out about for the first time, what ALREADY in Voldemort's clutches? This couldn't be happening. Harry jumped up and ran for the apparation point.  
  
(End of earlier)  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi, Padma, and Parvati got down on the ground and poked their heads around the corner.  
  
"Ow, shit Padma!" Parvati exclaimed quietly rubbing her head. "Poking your head around a corner does not consist of bashing your twin sisters head with your elbow!"   
  
"Well it's not *my* fault miss pretty princess! We are rather cramped in a tight spot here. Just be-" But she was cut off.  
  
"Hello!?" Lexi whispered. "This is not the time for sibling rivalry! Lets go!" Parvati and Padma looked sheepishly at each other and nodded.   
  
Creeping along the floor was hard because when you don't want to make noise, you seem to be so loud that people in Singapore could hear you.  
  
"Will you guys quit being so loud, were-"  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? My wife, her sister who isn't even aloud in this wing of The Manor, and my prized prisoner?"  
  
(I know, she keeps getting caught, but I promise this will be the last time)  
  
* * *  
  
"Lets see. Sarah, is it?" Some one behind her asked. She was tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the dining hall with thankfully, no tape on her mouth. Lexi screwed her nose up and shook her head no. It technically was her name, but she always used her middle nickname.  
  
"Its Lexi. I never use Sarah." She told him as she walked to the front of her. Draco Malfoy was yet again standing in front of her.  
  
"You know, Sarah." He said, smirking. "Harry Potter was my enemy back in school, and he still is. Im not quite sure why my lord wanted you, but he said he had some connection with you." He drawled.   
  
Lexi was about to tell him the connection, but she stopped herself. It might just cause more trouble for her and for Harry.   
  
Suddenly the both whipped their heads to the side. Someone was screaming and pounding on door. He walked calmly over to it and yanked it open. The doors were rather heavy, made of teak wood and all. With many charms, it was able to hold together while it wasn't in its right habitat*.  
  
"Weasel? What the fuck are you doing in my house!" He questioned pushing him out the door and leading him out, leaving the door slightly ajar. (A/n: I know, Malfoy is slightly OOC by not punching Ron or something, but I need it to happen)  
  
"Lexi" A voice whispered. She gasped and turned her head. Harry was on the floor next to her undoing the ties around her feet.  
  
"D- Harry? How did you get in here." Lexi asked quietly, wriggling in the ropes. She couldn't believe she almost called him dad. That was just plain stupid.  
  
"I got an invisibility cloak when I was eleven. Its my life saver." She whispered as he pulled the ropes off her legs. Malfoy was always a git. He didn't even put charms on the rope. There were not any hidden ones either, because he already charmed any spells there were off the rope.  
  
His black hair fell over his eyes and he brushed it away as he tried undoing the next rope. That was when Lexi finally got a good look at his eyes. Large pools of green sparkled as he undid the last knot.  
  
Lexi jumped up to give him a hug, but before she was fully hugging him, she heard a shout. She turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway and dragging Malfoy by hid ankles.  
  
"Well, that was surprisingly easy." He laughed.   
  
"But not easy enough" Someone hissed. Ron cringed and Lexi hovered on the ground. Harry stood wide-eyed at the figure before him.  
  
"Potter. I knew we would be meeting again."   
  
"Harry? Is that V-Voldemort?" Ron whispered quietly to Harry. He nodded numbly as he stepped in front of Lexi.  
  
"Saving the girl, eh?" He chuckled. He raised his wand to the ground where Lexi was on sitting. Voldemort's red eyes sparkled.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" He said quickly. Voldemort's wand flew to Harry's free hand. "I will not let you harm my daughter!" he said rather loudly.  
  
"Yea! Wait, WHAT!?" Ron yelled. Harry waved a hand at him to be quiet. Ron stood there stunned for a second before he came to his senses. This was not a time to be thinking about this.   
  
Ron slowly snaked his arm around behind him and reached for his wand. He purposely put it in his back robe pocket so he could get at it without being suspicious. As soon as his fingertips touched it, he bit his tongue.  
  
He watched as Voldemort dodged curses Harry was throwing at him. He slowly pulled his wand out of his pocket. He was not being looked at, and it didn't even look like he was doing anything but standing there.   
  
Bring his arm all the way across his back so his wand tip was on his side, and you could hardly see the tip. He pointed it toward the snake like creature.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He whispered loudly, but not loud enough for You-Know-Who to hear. A bolt of green light shot out and Ron almost fell over. The beam shot across the dim stone hall rather brightly and hit the Dark Lord square in the chest. The whole room was a brilliant green and yellow and so much wind it almost knocked the three flat on the ground.   
  
When the color disappeared and the wind dispersed, they saw Voldemort lying in the middle of the floor, rapidly turning to ash. They all watched in amazement as the now pile of all gray ash disappeared in thin air.  
  
Lexi was the first to speak.  
  
"What the hell was that?"   
  
Harry laughed a bit before he sank to the floor. He slowly looked up at Ron. He was standing perfectly still with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open like a goldfish.  
  
"Mate? You there?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yea." He said stiffly before his knees buckled and he passed out.  
  
@----^------------  
  
*Teak wood is usually found in warmer climates such as Thailand.  
  
SO? How do ya like it? I think I did rather well on this chapter, don't you think?  
  
By the way, do you guys have any ideas for the next chapter? I have a bit of a writers block, but not a big one. Maybe a minute ago a little help?   
  
Review please! 


	12. To Lick or Not To Lick

Well, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Angels Creation. Im not totally sure why, but her review made me all tingly inside! Hehe.  
  
And im so totally sorry I haven't updated! I was at my dads house for a whole week, then I had my birthday party and I was mondo tired! Sorry!  
  
* * *  
  
(this has nothing to do with the chapter.)  
  
So I went looking out today  
  
For the one who got away  
  
Murder walking round the block  
  
Ending up in King's Cross  
  
Good luck, bad luck waiting in a line  
  
It takes more than the matter of time  
  
-Pet Shop Boys "Kings Cross"  
  
Still has nothing to do with the chapter, I just thought it was cool cause it had Kings Cross in it. Hehe )  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean the tracking device isn't showing up?" Cornelius Fudge (jr.) yelled.  
  
"The tracking device just faded out sir. I don't have an explanation."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"It isn't, unless the person it is tracking has fallen off the face of the earth...or died"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you think You-Know-Who is DEAD?" Fudge yelled to his secretary.   
  
"I think I am sir. I think I am"  
  
* * *   
  
"For the hundredth time Harry, who was that?" Lexi cried. "And what are you doing?" She asked as Harry stuck out his wand arm. A loud bang rang in their ears and a shocking purple triple-decker bus appeared right in front of their eyes. She turned around and saw the Malfoy Manor behind her but quickly turned back.  
  
"What the f-" Lexi tried to continue but Harry has quickly put his soft hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything profane. Lexis eyes widened as she was barely able to breath through her nose or mouth.  
  
The large doors opened and Stan jumped out onto the soft grass.  
  
" 'ello there Harry!" He cried. Harry smiled at him with his hand still over Lexis mouth. She tried to get him to move it but he was too concentrated on lifting Ron onto the bus in his unconscious state.   
  
Lexi got an evil glint in her eye as she thought of a way to remove his hand. Moistening her tongue in her mouth, she tried not to grin. She quickly stuck her tongue out of her mouth and licked the palm of Harry's hand.  
  
He jumped and pulled his hand away. He grimaced and wiped his hand off on his robes. Lexi laughed as Stan tried not to smile.  
  
"Ewe, Lexi! I know Hermione taught you that. She used to do it to people all the time." Stan gasped as he dropped Ron onto the stony pavement. Harry smacked himself in the head with his clean hand and took out his wand.  
  
"Lightendo Candelas" He spoke. Ron rose into the air as Stan smirked. Harry and Lexi walked towards the door as Harry pushed his friend in mid-air. They walked onto the bus and Harry dug out his moneybag. He handed Stan some money as he looked at the drivers seat.  
  
"Ernie!" He smiled. Ernie looked up and smiled. Stan showed the two their beds and showed them where they could put Ron.  
  
"Hold on!" Stan shouted. Lexi looked confused as Harry gripped the bed and tensed up. Out of nowhere, there was another bang and Lexi flew backwards onto the floor. Harry laughed as Ron was floating backwards. He jumped up and ran after him.  
  
* * *   
  
There was another bang and the Knight bus pulled up at the Quidditch Stadium. Ron had recently woken up and as thoroughly confused as to his whereabouts. After some reminding, he remembered everything. Reaching for his wand- muttering the curse- killing you-know-who...  
  
After they got off the bus, reporters were flocking them everywhere they went. Harry just kept repeating "no comment" and pulling to two with him. Apparently, he had been in this position many a time.   
  
"Mr. Potter-"  
  
"Is it true-"  
  
"Mr. Potter. Is it true at you have officially destroyed You-Know-Who?" That one particular question caught Harry's attention. He stopped dead in his tracks and startled Ron and Lexi. Ron had been thinking about what Harry had said when they were battling Voldemort. Daughter?   
  
"Who just asked about killing Voldemort?" Harry spoke up as he turned around. All of the reporters flinched as one raised her hand.  
  
"I did Mister Potter."   
  
"Could you repeat the question?" Harry asked trying to sound pleasant. The reporter nodded.  
  
"Is it true at you yourself have officially destroyed You-Know-Who?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked her. She was now digging the thin heel of her high-heeled shoes into the muddy grass nervously.  
  
"Karis Byram, Mr. Potter. I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet." She was now biting her bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Harry grinned.  
  
"Well Ms. Byram, what you ask is not true" he said stepping a little bit closer to the crowd, emphasizing the word 'not'. "Although, the fact that he is destroyed IS true. My friend and co-player for Puddle U, Ron Weasley had destroyed him." There was murmuring in the group as Ron turned beet red.  
  
"So." Harry said. "If I may sound so formal, Voldemort is officially dead." He cried.   
  
* * *  
  
Voldemort Officially Dead  
  
As declared by Harry potter yesterday, Voldemort is officially dead. This daring act was preformed by none other than Chudley Cannons Seeker, Ronald Weasley. More info to come as Mr. Potter had no other comments...  
  
* * *  
  
Yea I know, this was kinda boring in places, except for the part where Lexi licks Harry's hand. Lol. I love that part. It was so funni. 


	13. When In Italy

Yea I no that last part in the last chapter sucked, but at least its something.  
  
Oh, btw, there is a specific reason Lexis first name is Sarah, but you wont find that out till later! I've had it in mind since I first started this story. Clever, huh?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron stood back and watched as Lexi ran back to Hermione. Harry's eyes started to go out of focus as Hermione squeezed her daughter in one of her famous hugs. Ron had reckoned that she picked it up from Molly Weasley, Ron's mother.   
  
He was staring for quite a while before Ron shook him.  
  
"Oy, mate. Lets get back to my apartment. You look like you're in need of some chocolate. I know I am." He told him. Harry nodded his head ass he turned his back on the scene.   
  
* * *  
  
Hermione led Lexi up the walk to their house. They had taken the portkey home. When she unlocked the door, Lexi ran in and collapsed on the squishy couch.   
  
Hermione smiled and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. Lexi had just started to doze off when someone popped through the fire place. Lexi opened one eye and jumped up in excitement.   
  
"Caprice! What are you doing here?" She cried as she embraced her best friend.  
  
"I heard about incident and came soon as possible" She said in her strong Italian accent. Lexi had met Caprice on her summer vacation a year ago. They had been best friends ever since.   
  
"Come state facendo?" * Caprice asked. She knew that Lexi was learning Italian in school and always loved to test her.  
  
"Molto bene. L'oggi è stato molto emozionante! Siedasi giù ed il ill  
  
vi dice la storia." She said slowly as she twirled her black hair around her finger. Caprice sat down on the couch with Lexi as she told her the days events in English.  
  
"Wow! Harry Potter is your padre*? This is amazing!"  
  
"Yea I know but -"  
  
"Lexi? Do you want honey in your- Caprice! So wonderful to see you!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered the room.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger. Lexi was just telling me about-" She was about to finish but Lexi stepped on her foot.  
  
"About what honey?"  
  
"About- I know no English word for thought. I am sorry." She said, trying to sound semi-stupid.  
  
Hermione smiled and left the room. Lexi spun around to face Caprice again.  
  
" Il vostro presunto dirle!  
  
"Spiacente"  
  
* * *  
  
--English-Italian Translation--  
  
-How Are you doing?  
  
-Very well. Today has been very exciting! Sit down and Ill tell you the story.  
  
-Father  
  
-Your not supposed to tell her!  
  
-Sorry  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire. She stared into the flames as the shadows danced the night away on her slightly tanned face. She could vaguely hear her daughter and her best friends voices above her. She had invited Caprice for the night and she had gratefully accepted. From the sound of it, it seemed as though Lexi and Caprice were telling ghost stories.   
  
She sighed as she looked down into her tea. She had been so caught u in her thoughts that she had let her Green Tea get cold. Deciding that she was too lazy at the moment to reheat it, she reached up to the back of the couch and pulled down the pure white flannel blanket over her body. Leaning back into the pillows, she settled herself into the cushions.   
  
Closing her eyes, Hermione began to rethink the days events. A quiet 'pop' startled her and her eyes flew open. Sitting up quickly, she gasped when he saw a man about her age standing at the foot of the couch.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her tone sounding slightly cold. Harry's arms drooped as he sat down beside her feet.  
  
"I came to talk." Taking a deep breath, he turned towards her on the couch.  
  
"I thought we already had." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, why did you say that?"  
  
"Say what?" She asked, shifting so she was sitting Indian Style on the sofa.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I know for a fact that you are not this dense." He said crossly. She placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Harry, I don't know. It just feels like I don't deserve to be loved by you." Hermione said, sniffing. She wasn't too sure why she was telling him this, but she needed to get it off her chest.  
  
He sighed and scooted up on the couch. He was still a little less than arms length from her.   
  
"Blimey Hermione, you have no reason to feel that way." He reached out his left arm and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. She quickly averted her eyes.  
  
"Look at me" He told her, caressing her chin with his thumb. She slowly moved her eyes up to him as he smiled at her.  
  
* * *  
  
As this was all going on, Lexi and Caprice had decided to go downstairs to get some snacks. On the way down the hallway they both heard the voices of two people. Lexi held out an arm in front of Caprice and began to tiptoe across the gray carpet. She motioned for Caprice to follow her.  
  
As they reached the stairs, they got down on the floor. Leaning over the steps on their stomachs, they poked their heads out from behind the wall. Right in front of them was Harry and Hermione on the couch.   
  
Lexi's eyes widened. She looked as Caprice who was ready to burst out in excitement. She motioned for them to go back to the room. They slowly got up and scurried back to Lexi's pink and black room.  
  
"Was that-" Caprice started.  
  
"Yea, my dad." She said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, why are you doing this?" Hermione asked him as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Because I love you" He told her. Before she could say anything else he moved up so close that he could feel her breath on his face. He right away spotted her left eye begin to tear up. He had noticed that over the years that when Hermione started to cry, her left eye always seemed to tear up first. Harry smiled at the thought.  
  
"Harry-" But before she could continue he had swiftly leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
  
  
(A/N: buahaha)  
  
* * *  
  
"How can you so easily call him your father? Isn't it hard for you?" Caprice asked. Lexi had bent down and put her ear to the air vent in the floor. You could hear any conversation in the house as long as they were near the air vent.   
  
Deciding that she shouldn't bother in her mothers business (The odds of this were unlikely), she got up and plopped back down on her bed.   
  
"Im not sure. It is hard, but I reckon I have to get used to it"  
  
"I see." Caprice said. She walked across the room to stare out of the window. As soon as she put her face to the glass, an owl popped up in front of her face. She jumped back, slightly startled. Lexi looked up and motioned for her to open the window. Sliding open the window, Caprice ducked as a black owl flew in straight to Lexi.   
  
"Its Erin's owl, Jane" Lexi told her as she untied the letter from her leg.  
  
-Lexi,  
  
Sorry to bother you so late at night, but I wanted to know how you were.   
  
-Erin  
  
"Aw, its nothing." Lexi replied to Caprice. She quickly scribbled a note back to Erin and gave it to Jane.  
  
"Lexi, can I ask you a question?" Caprice asked, sitting down beside Lexi. Lexi looked at her questioningly but nodded all the same.  
  
"What would you do if your mom and dad don't get back together?" Caprice asked. Lexi looked down at her hands and shrugged.  
  
"Im not sure."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, there ya go. FLUFF HAS ARRIVED! And hopefully there will be some more in the next chapter, but I'm kinda stuck a bit. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! PLEASE? Oh, and Review! 


	14. Jamie and Harry

Here we go! Thanks to Angels Creation for the tip!   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up on the couch. She groaned and looked around. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Nothing had happened the night before, but she didn't remember him leaving. She sat up on the couch, and swung her legs over the side.  
  
She jumped when she heard dishes crash in the kitchen. Tiptoeing towards the door to the kitchen and poked her head around the corner.   
  
She grabbed the wall as she almost tripped on her oversized pajama pants. As she gripped the wall, her hand slid on her sweatshirt and she slipped on the carpet. Falling forward through the doorway on to the tile floor, she saw two men staring strangely at her. She recognized one as Harry and the other one, she was sure was from Lexi's school.  
  
She winced at the pain in her leg, which she had fallen on as she got up and tiptoed back out of the kitchen. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned back to the boy.  
  
"Now, what did you say your name was again?" He asked. Hermione sat outside of the doorway listening into the conversation. She never really could resist a good eavesdrop.  
  
"James Soltis, Mr. Potter sir. Except all my friends call me Jamie" He said fidgeting. Harry looked down at the boy.  
  
"And what exactly do you need to see Lexi for?"  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Harry's eyes flew open as he heard a crash right in front of him. He looked over to see Hermione lying in his arms. Quietly getting up as to not to wake her, he stood up right in front of the fireplace.   
  
At his feet was a boy struggling to get to his balance. He had bleach blonde hair and a firm figure. His blue eyes contrasted strangely with his pale skin. The boy reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy in a scary way. He stood up and was about to walk forward but bumped right into a solid figure. He looked up slowly to see the face of Harry Potter starring at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, hi?" He said uncertainly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked the boy. He tried to get past but Harry stepped in front of him.  
  
"Im a...friend of Lexi's" He replied shortly. He stepped to the side to try to get past but Harry slid in front of him again.  
  
"Is she expecting you?" he asked him. He was not going to let this guys past, even though he was only about 13. He quickly turned around to see if Hermione was still fast asleep.  
  
"No, I wanted to surprise her." He said crossly. The boy glared at him. Harry groaned and ran his hand through his hair. As he did this, he briefly showed off his scar. The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh Merlin. Harry Potter I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you." He stepped back a bit and bit his lip.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Like I told you before sir. I wanted to surprise Lexi."   
  
Hermione was still sitting outside the door. She wanted to laugh so hard. She had known Jamie for a while. Lexi had gone to school with him since first year at her school. It had always bothered Hermione that she didn't go to Hogwarts, but she had decided to think about sending her next year.  
  
"Well, Lexi is still sleeping and I do not permit you to see her till she is totally awake and has her wits about her." Harry said, straitening up. It was so easy to tell that he was trying to be a good father, whether he knew if Lexi knew or not.   
  
Jamie glared at Harry and drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Who are you to 'permit' me to see Lexi?" He cried. "How do you even know her?" He asked harshly.   
  
Hermione bit her lip and started to worry. She would might even have to break up a fight of Harry was stupid enough to fight a thirteen year old.   
  
"In ways you might never know" He said coldly.   
  
"Well if I don't know how can I see you as an authority?" Jamie yelled. His ice blue eyes flared.  
  
"Im Harry Potter for Merlin's sake!" Harry yelled. He never really used that excuse, but that was all he could come up with without telling him the truth.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi sat up quietly as she saw Caprice leaning down over the vent. She held in her laughter and Caprice gasped.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. Caprice jumped.  
  
"Jamie! He is downstairs and fighting with Harry Potter!" She cried. This was all too exciting for her. Lexi looked questioningly at her and then her eyes widened.  
  
"Jamie? Really?" She asked excited. Hopping out of bed, she ran in front of the mirror to smooth down her hair. She ran her tongue over her teeth and checked her breath as she ran out of the room. With Caprice at her heels, they both slipped and slid on the carpet. They both jumped down steps two at a time. Caprice's very long red hair flew out behind her as she tried to catch up with Lexi.   
  
Hermione jumped up as she saw the two running down the stairs. Lexi didn't even notice her as she ran for the kitchen.   
  
"Jamie!" She cried before she even got to the doorway. She slipped around on the tiled floor in her baby turtle socks as she ran up to the pair of guys. Jumping into Jamie's arms, Harry looked livid. Jamie laughed as he picked Lexi up and spun her around. They both hugged each other tightly as Caprice and Hermione walked slowly into the kitchen with a sheepish look on each of their faces.  
  
Harry walked stiffly over to Hermione.  
  
"Do you think you could explain this for me?" He said through gritted teeth. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Har, you always did overreact. Its just one of her friends! Ok, well, a little more than a friend, but still! Calm down!" She said quietly as she looked at the two. She laughed as she saw all three of them do their 'happy dance'. It always seemed that whenever something good happened, they always had a happy dance.   
  
Lexi was doing the twist as Caprice did some sort of Egyptian hand movement. Jamie had his right hand behind his head and his left had around his left ankle. He kept lifting his leg up to his chest and putting his head down (A/N: I know you know what I'm talking about).   
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. This was the weirdest thing he had ever seen a bunch of kids do. Well, minus the time Fred and George made Crabbe and Goyle to the Electric Slide in the Great Hall in front of everyone...  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry its so short, but I just HAD to take Angels Creation's advice straight away! Ooo its so cool heheh.  
  
Review please!  
  
p.s- owchies. I have sunburn and it hurts! ::sniff:: 


	15. Sweet Temptation

AHHHHH! IM SO SORRY! My computer died and I didn't know how to fix it! But have no fear, Elijah's baby is here! I hope this chapter is good, I worked hard on it!  
  
* * *  
  
When u fall into me  
  
It feels so sweet, like dreaming  
  
Press yourself into me  
  
Let me feel your breathing  
  
There's a voice in your heart  
  
Softly calling  
  
Come 2 me u will see, just give in  
  
2 this sweet temptation  
  
- Jewel, "Sweet Temptation"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry watched Jamie, Lexi, and Caprice on the couch laughing. That boy reminded him of Draco, and he couldn't get it off his mind. It was inevitable. Hermione stood behind him with her arms crossed. She wasn't half listening to the children. She was just trying to figure out why she half gave into Harry.  
  
She always hated when that happened. She would want to stay away from a person or be mad at them and then they would weave themselves back into her good side. Hermione never wanted them to, they just did.   
  
She didn't even realize that Harry had gone to sit at the kitchen table. He conjured up himself a bowl of fruit loops and dug in. Hermione was about to join him when she heard someone in the other room mention Hogwarts. She rushed to the doorway and listened quietly.  
  
"My parents are sending me to Hogwarts next year." Caprice told the two. Lexi and Jamie seemed amazed. They shifted on the couch so they could get a better view of Caprice.  
  
"I wish I could go to Hogwarts. It sounds amazing." Jamie said wistfully. He flopped his head back onto the cotton filled headrest and sighed. Jamie had always been a drama king…  
  
At that moment Hermione spun around and speedily sat down on the table.  
  
"Were you listening too?" Harry asked quietly, still staring into the bowl of bright colors. Hermione nodded her head slowly.  
  
"You have to send her, you know." He told her as he sifted out all the blue circles and shoved them in him mouth. Harry would always eat one color at a time in the order of the rainbow.   
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" She said, acting clueless.  
  
"Hogwarts, Herm. Lexi needs Hogwarts" He said calmly.  
  
"No, Harry, She doesn't." She told him forcefully. She stood up and stomped across the room to the window over the sink. She always stood there and looked out when she needed to calm down.  
  
"Yes she does, and you know it. You've got to let her go, Hermione, you've got to let her go." He was even getting more forceful with her.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I don't want to be alone." She told him softly.  
  
"But you're not alone. You can't hold onto her forever. She just turned 13 less than a month ago. You have to let her be on her own." He told her, as he vanished his empty bowl.   
  
"I know Harry, I know. It's just that, she's all I've had for almost thirteen years, and I don't want to give her up." A tear came to her left eye and she blinked it away. Harry got up and walked over to her.   
  
"I know you don't, but there are a lot of things in life that you don't want to do. He put his hand on her shoulder. Everything all of a sudden flew at the speed of light through her mind. She tried to bolt up to her room but Harry was faster. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Harry-"   
  
"No, Hermione, tell me what's going on." He told her, still holding her wrist lightly.  
  
"I-I don't know." She tried to pull away again but he pulled her back into his arms and held her so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Herm, I know you know. Tell me." His face was inches away from hers and he could hear her ragged breath.  
  
"I- I didn't want- I didn't want you to abandon me or Lexi." She told him quietly and looked at the floor. He looked at her softly and used his left hand to lift her head back up to face him.   
  
"I would never abandon you, or Lexi. I love you guys too much." He told her, looking intently into her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Y-You love Lexi?" She whispered. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I loved her from the moment I found out that she was my daughter. How could I not?" He smiled. He watched Hermione's eyes fill with tears.   
  
"I don't know what to say." She said as her voice cracked. Harry took a deep breath and gathered up his courage.  
  
"Don't say anything." He told her quietly. He stared into her beautiful eyes and leaned forward slightly. She was still in his arms and only inches from his face.   
  
That's when she decided to give in. At first her mind told her to resist him, but it was no use, and there was no reason to. He lightly pressed his lips onto hers. Hermione breathed slightly and kissed him back with vigor. She leaned her head forward and moved her delicate fingers up to the nape of his neck.   
  
He ran his hand down her back. Standing up to her tiptoes, she made it easier for him so he didn't have to reach down so far. They slowly pulled apart sadly as he smiled at her.  
  
"Now, see, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"No, it wasn't so awful." She smirked at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Caprice got up and went to go into the kitchen to get drinks for the three of them. She started into the kitchen but ran back to the couch at the speed of light.  
  
Her eyes widened and she began biting her tounge.  
  
"Sono in modo da embarrased! Non era la mia intenzione rompere in su  
  
quel momento del intamite!! Non ho fatto media a! nessun didnt di i!" Caprice rambled at a fast pace.  
  
The only words Lexi caught was embarrassed and intimate.  
  
"Whoa, slow down! What?" Jamie asked, extremely confused.   
  
"Your-your mother and Harry Potter! They are kissing in the kitchen!" Lexi just sat there dumbfounded as Jamie burst out laughing and eventually fell off the couch onto the white shag carpet.  
  
Caprice expected Lexi to freak out and run upstairs, but she did worse. She fainted…  
  
* * *  
  
Woohoo! New chapter! Ill type a new one tonight or tomorrow! Don't worry! 


	16. St Mungo's

I'm SO sorry! My computer messed up again and I just got it fixed! Thanks for being so patient you guys! You're the best!  
  
* * *  
  
"Love: The irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired" – Mark Twain  
  
* * *  
  
"Lexi, Hun, wake up. Come one sweetie, wake up." Hermione said to her daughter quietly. Caprice, Jamie, Harry, and Hermione were bent over on the floor over Lexi.  
  
Hermione sat up and looked at the two kids.  
  
"Now, why did she faint again?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. Caprice and Jamie quickly gave each other a look and Caprice spoke up.  
  
"I think, well, I think from laughing. We were laughing quite hard, and I think she just overdid it." She stuttered. Jamie shook his head vigorously and bit his tongue.  
  
Harry scrunched his forehead in thought as there was an awkward silence.   
  
"Well, ok. I suggest we take her up to her bed so she isn't here on the floor forever." Hermione told the two children and Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie and Caprice sighed and put their heads in their hands.  
  
"How long is it going to take till she wakes up?" Caprice asked. Jamie shrugged and leaned his chair back. Waiting for Lexi to wake up was taking forever.   
  
Caprice eyes Jamie's chair as he leaned it backwards. If he leaned back anymore the thing would tumble backwards and he would crack his head open. The chair creaked as he rocked it back and forth. Caprice's eyes widened as she saw him lean back a little too far.   
  
Suddenly Jamie flew backwards and the chair came out from under him. He slammed down on the hard floor and visibly winced.  
  
"Jamie!" Caprice screamed. She rushed over to him and got down on the floor by his side.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked him. She looked at him intently but he didn't answer. His eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. She checked him pulse and made sure he was breathing. She sighed in relief when she heard him breath.  
  
Caprice sat back and looked back and forth between Jamie and Lexi.  
  
"Great. Just great."  
  
"Jamie! Caprice! Do you guys want to come and eat wh-"Hermione yelled, coming up the stairs. She stopped short when she saw Jamie on the floor.   
  
"Jamie!" Hermione cried. She rushed to the floor and knelt next to Caprice.  
  
"What happened?" She asked Caprice frantically. Caprice began to explain the story in her strong Italian accent with full detail. When she had finished, Hermione called for Harry to come up the steps. When he came up, the story was explained to him also, in full detail.  
  
Harry kneeled down and whipped out his wand.  
  
"Enervate!" He whispered. Both women and Harry expected him to wake up, but nothing happened. All three sat there in shock. Jamie just lied there, on the white, fluffy carpet, breathing softly. All three looked at his calm face in bewilderment.   
  
When all three recovered form shock, Harry immediately apparated to St. Mungo's with Hermione and Caprice and the two unconscious children in his arms.   
  
* * *  
  
The three appeared in the waiting room of St. Mungo's with Lexi and Jamie floating behind them. Harry walked up to the desk frantically.   
  
Hermione took Caprice and they both sat down in the blue and white cushioned chairs. The two looked around at the pale pink walls and pictures on the medi- wizard's and witches helping sick people in bed. Caprice stared at her shoes and the white tile that lined the cold floor.   
  
Looking around, Hermione saw wizards and witched with many different ailments. One man had a monkey attached to his head by its bottom and one woman had a yellow beak and large, white wings in place of arms.  
  
Harry came over to the two and sat down. Caprice and Hermione looked up at him expectantly and with wide eyes.  
  
"They just took Jamie into a room and called a doctor in, and insisted on taking Lexi too, even though she was just unconscious." Harry said, sighing. The three of them sank back into the chairs and began to doze when a woman awoke them. They both stood up immediately and waited for her to say something.  
  
"Sarah Granger is awake, but we but her back to sleep so she could rest. James Soltis, however, we could not awaken." She told them. They all sucked in a big breath in horror. "But he is alive." The nurse caught herself. Hermione, Caprice, and Harry sighed a sigh of relief, and Caprice slumped back down in her chair.  
  
"Can we see them?" Harry asked. The nurse nodded and motioned for them all to follow.  
  
* * *  
  
Caprice and Hermione sat with their heads in their hands as Harry paced the room. All three of their heads snapped up towards the door as they heard yelling outside.  
  
"I demand you let me see my nephew right now! You can not restrict me! I'm family! Get out of my way you bastards!" All three of them heard a man yelling outside. The yelling got closer and closer to their door and they all stood up. Caprice gasped as the door handle shook and the door flew open.  
  
A man ran in with two guards coming after him. His feet skidded on the tiled floor as he ran in. He shut the door in the guard's faces and quickly locked it with many spells and charms. He sighed and turned around slowly to see three people staring with wide eyes at him. Hermione backed up a few steps in wonder and Harry stood there with him mouth hanging open.  
  
"Malfoy!?"  
  
* * *   
  
(I was considering on stopping it here but I decided not to because then it would be too short.)  
  
"Stop staring Potter, your mouth might stay that way." He sneered. There was Draco Malfoy, in the flesh. Blonde hair slicked back, broad shoulders, and firm jaw. He smirked as he turned towards Hermione.  
  
"I never cease to amaze you, do I, Mudblood?" He sneered once again. Hermione glared at him in anger.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, moving slightly to block his daughter from view. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Why, I came to see my nephew, James. Do you have a problem with that Potty?" All three stared at him in wonder.  
  
"He- He's your nephew?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, I just barged in here to see someone I don't know and come to see you nitwits on purpose. Oh yeah." He said, rolling his eyes. He walked quietly over to Jamie and sat down on the bed. They were still looking at him when he turned around to glare. He got up and flung the curtain around, startling the three.  
  
* * *  
  
I know its so short, but I anted to get SOMETHING out! Hope you liked it!  
  
There are some things you guys could help me out with:  
  
1) Do you think I should try to put in more description? I was noticing in this chapter that I was forcing description into it after I wrote it and I don't know it its enough.  
  
2) Help me with ideas! This chapter was so random and definitely NOT planned.  
  
--elijahsbaby1981 


	17. Guess whos back? back again?

Yes, I know this chapter may be confusing but ill try to explain it.   
  
The second and third sections are going on at the same time! There we go! That was easier than I thought!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Harry stood in awe as Caprice gave the curtain a weird look.   
  
"Umm…Who is that?" She asked quietly to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Just some one we knew from school. I think it would be best if you went home now, you parents probably want you home by now." Hermione told her quietly. Caprice nodded and walked towards the doorway.  
  
"Make sure you just give me a floo when Lexi wakes up, ok?" Harry nodded and waved.  
  
* * *  
  
Mione and Harry sat in separate chairs at the end of Lexi's bed, half asleep.  
  
Hermione was startled awake when she heard a whipping sound. She looked up to see Draco. He had angrily whipped the curtain once again and glared at her when he caught her eye.  
  
"You know, Draco, I never really did anything to you." She told him, getting out of her chair and walking up to him and scuffing her shoes on the white tile. He sneered at her and went to walk out of the door.  
  
She quickly ran past James' bed and slid in front of the heavy, wooden hospital door. He sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Move, Granger." He commanded her with a sullen tone of hate in his voice.  
  
"No, I don't think I will." She said defiantly.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi tossed and turned. All she saw was a large figure in complete black hovering over her. She tried to move out from under its haze but her effort was futile.  
  
"What- What do you want?" She whispered in what sounded like horror.  
  
"I want Harry Potter, of course. And you- you are his daughter. You can lead me to him." It snarled. Her eyes widened n dread.  
  
"Are you- are you- Voldemort?" She mumbled through her oncoming tears. It laughed a gut wrenching laugh through the blackness.   
  
"Why yes, yes I am. Do you mind?" He snarled.   
  
"I- I thought you were d-dead!" Lexi cried. She began to sweat in fear and her hair commenced to stick to her forehead.  
  
"No, I am not. Did you think I could be killed by anyone but Harry Potter?" Lexi just coiled in fright.  
  
"Now, I am coming back to unleash more evil and shadow upon the earth." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"No!" Lexi screamed  
  
* * *   
  
"Granger, I said move" Draco seethed. Hermione sighed and shook her head.   
  
"Not until you hear me out." He snarled but she continued.  
  
"I never did ANYTHING to you! And even if I did, it was because YOU started it! And if you thing I started something, not Harry or Ron, tell me now." Draco was still glaring at her.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything Mudblood?" He retorted angrily.   
  
"I think that you haven't thought of anything yet. Have you?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He bit his lower lip and stood back a bit. He opened his mouth to say something but a scream form the other side of the room started them both. Draco turned around to see Lexi tossing and turning, screaming.  
  
He watched Hermione rush over to her daughter.  
  
As Hermione began to try to calm her daughter, she looked over her shoulder to see Draco had slipped out.  
  
She shook her head and turned back to her daughter, who was at the moment, on the verge of awaking.  
  
By now, Harry had woken up out of his sleepy daze and was helping to also calm his frantic child.  
  
"Lexi! Sarah! Sarah Alexis Granger! Wake up!" Hermione did anything she could to wake Lexi up. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to wake her up, but it was worth a shot.  
  
Suddenly, Lexi shot up and hugged Hermione.  
  
"Mom! It was awful!" She cried into her mothers shoulder. Hermione slowly sat down and hugged back. She looked up to see Harry looking out of the window. The windows were similar to the ones in the Ministry of Magic, except you were not underground, and the windows were blocked so the muggles couldn't see in.   
  
Lexi pulled away and sniffed. She looked over at Harry and forced a smile.  
  
"Harry?" She mumbled. He turned around carefully to see Hermione walking out of the room. He looked at her and she gave him a stern look as to say 'Stay right where you are Harry James Potter'.  
  
"Yes Lexi?" Harry replied walking over to her bed.  
  
"Sit down" She sniffed. He obliged and carefully sat down on the edge of her bed. Before he could say anything she was already squeezing him in a large hug. He timidly crept his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
"Harry, V-Vo-Voldemort…he's not dead!" Lexi cried out in tears.  
  
"I saw him in my dream! He wants me to lead him to you and you know I won't! Now he's coming back…" She cried. Harry pulled back in shock.  
  
"What did you say?" He trembled.  
  
"He's coming back!" Lexi cried through her flowing, hot tears.  
  
* * *  
  
I know, I know its short but I needed to get ya something! You guys deserve it for waiting so long 4 me to update…  
  
--eb1981 


	18. The Prophesy

Whoop whoop! I'm back! I hope you like this chappy!  
  
* * *  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, obviously hearing the end of the conversation. She had just walked back into the room. Both Harry and Lexi looked up at her in semi-shock.  
  
"How can he come back?" Hermione cried. "That's not possible! Ron killed him!" Hermione leaned up against the door and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
While Lexi tried to calm her mother, the wheels in Harry's head were turning profusely. Then the light bulb lit up with a white, blinding shine.  
  
"The prophesy…" Harry whispered to himself. Hermione and her daughter both looked at him with unease.   
  
"The prophesy? What prophesy?" Lexi thought.   
  
"There is a prophesy that I learned of in fifth year. Only I or Neville Longbottom can destroy Voldemort." Hermione cringed at the mention of Voldemort's name. You would think after all these years she would have gotten used to hearing his name.  
  
* * *  
  
Neville jumped as he saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger appear out of his fireplace. Apparently he was having a quiet evening with his wife, Ginny. Hermione looked around to see a log cabin style living room with a hardwood floor and a bear skin rug before the fireplace.  
  
Hermione had dreaded seeing Neville and Ginny, for she didn't know if Neville knew she was back or how Ginny would react. If you remember, Ginny was the only one she kept in contact with while she was 'missing'.  
  
The two were welcomed my two shocked faces. Hermione waved slightly to the married couple, as they sat on the couch, still obviously stunned.  
  
"Hermione?" Neville cried in amazement. She nodded and smiled as he jumped up and attacked her with a large hug.  
  
"Hermione! I haven't seen you in so long!" Ginny cried, pulling her overjoyed husband off the newcomers. Hermione grinned and hugged her best friend. She saw Neville also giving Harry a large hug and laughed.  
  
"How come you're here? Is everything ok? Or are you just here for a visit?" Ginny inquired, offering the two a seat.  
  
"Well, actually, we need to talk to you about something. Mostly Neville, actually." Harry began. Ginny sat down with a concerned look on her face and turned to her husband. Neville's eyes widened a bit and he sat up.  
  
"I don't know if you heard, but Voldemort was supposedly destroyed." Both Ginny and Neville cringed; Ginny more than Neville, for she had had more experience with the Dark Lord. Finally they both nodded.  
  
"Well, we think that we were mistaken. You see, we thought that Ron had destroyed him, using the Avada Kadavra curse. Bu then when her- our daughter had a nightmare that he is using her to lead him to me, we think that he might not have destroyed him. That's when I remembered The Prophesy." Neville was still in shock that Harry had said "our daughter" meaning himself and Hermione, but now it seemed like he was going to pass out.  
  
"The Prophesy? I forgot about that." Neville said in monotone. Ginny was still thoroughly confused.  
  
"What prophesy are we talking about here?" Harry had to re-explain it to Ginny, Neville looking like he was about to burst into tears any moment.  
  
"Then why are you coming to Neville?" Ginny questioned. Harry stood up and began to pace, his shoes clicking on the wooded floor. Hermione looked up and watched him walk back and forth, his eye subtly twitching.  
  
"Well, no one knows which one of us can destroy him." Harry sighed and sat down with a plop. Hermione leaned over and hugged him, trying to calm him down.   
  
"So, what does that mean?" Ginny inquired, getting up to get drinks for everyone. Neville nodded, as if to say 'What she said'.  
  
"It means the following: 1) we have to find out which one of us has to do the dirty work or 2) we have to wing it and both give it a try. I'm not so sure how well the second one is going to work out though." Harry continued. Ginny came back in the room with four glasses of champagne.   
  
"Maybe it will calm us down a bit." She said quietly as she set them down on the coffee table. Harry nodded and was the first to pick his up. Ginny and Neville had continued to ask questions, and both Harry and Hermione were tired.  
  
"How about we discuss this more tomorrow? It's getting late." Hermione added, getting up with Harry. Ginny and Neville got up also and followed them the short distance to the fireplace.  
  
"Alright, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Ginny said as she hugged them both. Hermione threw in some powder form the canister on the fireplace and stepped in with Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Hermione both landed at Hermione's house, and were greeted by Lexi and Jamie on the couch, watching TV. They had been let home from the hospital and   
  
"Hi Mom. Hi Harry." Lexi said, thoroughly warped into what looked like 'That 70's Show'.   
  
"Why don't we go to my place? Those two look fine, and they're mature enough." Harry whispered to Hermione. She looked at him with astonishment. Him, thinking Jamie was mature enough to be alone with his daughter? That was an improvement.  
  
Hermione nodded, turning back to the fireplace. Harry threw in powder from his own pouch and pulled Hermione in with him.   
  
"12 Grimmauld Place." He announced. Once again, Hermione and Harry were sucked into the brick and landed in the kitchen of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters she once knew. She gasped and stood up.  
  
"I haven't been here in so long!" Hermione cried. Harry shushed her, reminding her of the portrait of Sirius' mother in the hallway. Hermione laughed at the fact that they still couldn't get rid of that portrait.  
  
"Wait, Harry, I thought you couldn't floo into here?" Hermione questioned. He smiled.  
  
"Special Powder" He told her as he shook the bag in her face. She nodded in understanding and walked around the kitchen table, remembering all of the special moments that happened in this house. She smiled when she remembered the twins trying to levitate the hot cauldron over to the table, and had ended up spilling it.  
  
"Herm? You want to go to the living room?" Harry cut into her thoughts. She followed him out of the room and down the hallway. She looked up to see a drape hanging over where the house elves' heads were hung. She noticed an extra bulge in the fabric, assuming it was Kreacher.   
  
She looked forward to see Harry opening a door and waving for her to go in first. She stepped in and breathed in the scent of fresh raspberries. For some reason Harry liked the smell of raspberries, and it made her laugh when she thought about it.  
  
Hermione looked on the wall to see many quidditch trophies. She almost cried when she saw Harry's Firebolt hanging on the wall. He walked up behind her and she pointed to the broom.  
  
"What, did you think I would get rid of it? Of course, it doesn't work normally anymore, and I had to get a new one, but I'm not going to get rid of it." He laughed. He took her hand and pulled her over to the couch. The couch was brown leather with matching chairs.   
  
They both sat down and Hermione cuddled up to Harry, trying to get warm. Harry summoned a blanket from the other room and pulled it over them. Hermione breathed in the scent of his cologne and smiled.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?" She responded with her eyes closed, nestling into Harry.  
  
"Would you like to make this little afternoon a date?" Harry asked, feeling quite awkward. He was going to ask her out, so why not make this a date?  
  
"I would love to." She grinned. She shifted so she could face Harry. He smiled back down at her.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Hmm?" He responded, mimicking her answer from before.  
  
"Kiss me." She told him, and he did just that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn birds!" Harry groaned as his eyes flitted open. Sunlight was pouring like waterfalls through the windows and it sounded like birds were about to eat his house, or at least come out with a mega phone and chirp "We have you ::chirp:: surrounded!".  
  
He looked down to see Hermione still asleep, lying on his stomach. He loved to watch her sleep. He did it all the time when they were in school. It was so peaceful to watch her just breath in and out with no other movement.  
  
"Yo, Harry, mate, you awake?" Harry heard a voice call from the door. He mentally cursed, knowing that it was Ron, and also hoping that he hadn't woken up Mrs. Black, the amazing portrait of wonder and beauty. Not.  
  
Before Harry could even fathom the thought of moving a muscle and getting up without waking up Hermione, Ron had walked into the room and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what happened here?" Ron asked, walking over to the couch. He looked down to see Hermione still fast asleep on Harry who was know glaring at Ron with one eye open and one eye apparently still trying to sleep.  
  
"Nothing, we just fell asleep." Harry groaned.  
  
"Good, because mum is here." Ron added, trying to not upset his best mate. Before Harry could even shout in anger, Mrs. Weasley was already walking into the room with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Harry dear, did we wake- oh." She stopped mid-sentence and also mid-step as she came up on the couch and saw Hermione. Now keep in mind Mrs. Weasley had also not known that Hermione was back.  
  
"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley whispered in amazement. Just then Hermione stirred and opened up her eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley." She forced a laugh as Ron's mom pounced on her with hugs.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you! And I'm sure Fred and George will be too!" Mrs. Weasley cried as they all heard a crash in the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Seriously, had no idea how to end this. I know the ending SUCKED, and I'm SORRY, but I changed it like 5 billion times and I never got it how I wanted it so I'm settling with this unless I can come up with a better one.  
  
Hope you liked it!-  
  
Eb1981 


	19. Party Planner

Hey ya'll. Can you guys at ALL forgive me for taking so long? I was just so busy, and I was a little lazy. I hope you guys review!  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Hermione plopped down at the kitchen table and looked up to see Fred and George trying not to bust out laughing.  
  
"Guys, its not that funny" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Oh yes it is" Fred replied, finally giving up and bursting into a fit of laughter. George seemed to think that was his cue to join in and soon was also laughing.  
  
"Boys! Be quiet and eat your breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley instructed her sons. Even though the twins had already been way past the age of nineteen, they were still afraid to contradict their mother.  
  
George and Fred had also come into the room earlier and seen the two huddled up on the couch. George continued to make "ooooh" noises and Fred kept making kissy lips. In standing up for his friends, Ron was shot down by "Ronniekins, stop being jealous just because you cant get a girl". That shut him up.  
  
Hermione gulped the hot porridge with a cringe. She wasn't awake enough to eat right yet. Mrs. Weasley saw her face and inquired, but she let it pass when Hermione told her her excuse.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione went back to her house. Harry told her he'd be over in a bit because he wanted to hang with Ron. You know, male bonding type thing.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione came out of the fireplace to see and empty living room. She went into the kitchen to see Lexi sitting at the kitchen table reading. When she saw Hermione come in, she jumped up.  
  
"Mom! Where were you?" Lexi inquired. "I was worried sick!" Hermione laughed at her daughters antics. She seemed like a mother worried about her lost child.  
  
"I was at Harry's." As soon as the last word came out of her mouth, she regretted it. Lexi raised and eye brow.   
  
"Oh really? Anything interesting happen?" Lexi laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved her daughter lightly.  
  
"No, nothing 'happened'. Where did Jamie go?" She wondered. Lexi took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
"You will NEVER believe who came to pick him up! That dreaded Malfoy! When I was taken at the quidditch game, it was him who captured me!" Hermione almost died of shock.  
  
"What?!" She cried.  
  
"Yeah! When he came over, I almost screamed!" Lexi replied. Hermione sat down and put her head in her hands. That's why Harry was so shocked to see him! That even explained why Harry stepped in front of Lexi so Draco couldn't see her.  
  
"Yeah, I had to go to school with that snake." Hermione mumbled incoherently.   
  
"You should tell the ministry that he's in allegiance with You-Know-Who!" Lexi cried.  
  
"Hun, we've tried that. But we have no proof. They wont believe us unless we have proof." Lexi rolled her eyes as she put her bowl in the sink.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that afternoon, when Harry was over, the three of them began to discuss Lexi's thirteenth birthday party. When he first came over, Lexi told him the story she had told her mom. He told her that he had come to the hospital and also the same thing that Hermione had told her. They had no proof.  
  
"Should we do it at the house?" Hermione suggested. Lexi nodded no and scrunched her face up in thought. Then the light bulb went off and she jumped up.  
  
"How about a quidditch party!?" Lexi exclaimed. Harry nodded. His coach had given him a month off, due to renovation of the field.  
  
"I could get the team together and all your friends could meet the team. Unless they hate PU." The three of them laughed together.   
  
"No, I don't think any of them do"   
  
"Good, then its settled. Quidditch party!" Hermione exclaimed. They all began to think of decorations, invitations, and where to have the party.  
  
"How about the stadium?" Harry suggested. "It should be finished by the time the party comes around." Lexi was overwhelmed with excitement.  
  
"Sounds good. Lex, hon, do you mind if we invite some of our friends? I know Harry has the team but I need some people there. If you don't want me to, that's fine." Lexi agreed with no hesitation.   
  
"Sure, that's fine. I think ill invite Jamie, Caprice, Erin, Carly, Olivia, Jake, Laura S., Tim, Anna, Margaret, and Caitlin. Maybe I'll invite Meredith, Amanda, Shannon, Joe, Justin, Megan, Laura W., and Dan." Lexi rattled off more people with no trouble. Harry  
  
kept adding more things to the list to accommodate the hoard of teenagers, and Hermione cringed at the amount of money she would have to spend.  
  
When Lexi was finally finished, Hermione made her list.   
  
"I guess ill invite Ginny, Ron, even though he's on the team so hell automatically be there, The twins, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Seamus, Justin, and Dean." She hadn't seen some of the people in such a long time, it would be nice to see them again.   
  
When Hermione had said Padma and Parvati, Lexi gasped. She remembered the people that helped her in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Umm, mom, I don't know if Padma and Parvati can come." Harry and Hermione were shocked that Lexi knew who she was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Parvati is married to that dreadful Malfoy, and I'm not sure about Padma, but I think she lives in the Manor also." Hermione and Harry sat there dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm guessing Padma is Jamie's mom?" Harry asked.   
  
"Most likely." Lexi responded.  
  
"Interesting. Maybe if he comes and we invite Padma she'll come. I doubt she's trapped in the manor."   
  
"You never know."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is perfect. I can get Harry Potter in an easy target. A party is just what I need." Voldemort cackled in a dark room of Malfoy Manor.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey! I know this was shorter than the previous chapter but I did what I needed to do. Hope you like it! 


	20. Once Again

Hey guys, I've been sick a lot and been put on a bunch of projects, so I'm sorry about taking so long.   
  
* * *  
  
"Mom! We have to go…Now!" Lexi yelled to her mother who was now in her room applying her makeup. She stomped up to her mom's door with an angry pout on.  
  
"Lexi, we'll go as soon as I'm ready. The pitch isn't going anywhere." Hermione said while she was putting on her eye shadow.  
  
"But we have an appointment! We need to be there in, like, two minutes!" Lexi cried, tugging at her shirt. She was now into the shorter clothing, due the fact that she was now turning 13. Her philosophy was that, once you're a teenager, you have the right to dress how you want, when you want. This wasn't how you should usually go about things, but Hermione let her, considering how she was when she was her age.  
  
Come to think of it, Hermione was beginning her third year at Hogwarts when she was Lexi's age. She was slowly realizing this, and it bothered her. Hermione knew Harry was right about the whole Hogwarts thing, but she didn't want to admit it. That's what she was giving Lexi for her birthday. Hogwarts- she was letting her go to Hogwarts.   
  
* * *  
  
When Hermione and Lexi finally appeared at the huge quidditch pitch, Harry laughed and expressed his opinions on the time it took girls to get ready compared to the time it takes guys to get ready.  
  
Harry's coach, Patrick Burns, also met up with them at the pitch at about the same time. Harry introduced everyone very quickly and they got right down to business.  
  
They were all there to negotiate the party...mainly decorations and off limits places. Harry walked over to Hermione as Lexi began to tell Patrick her vision of what she wanted.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and grinned. She looked at him slyly with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"You know, I'm always afraid of PDA's in front of Lexi. I don't want her to get freaked out, you know?" she whispered in his ear. Harry nodded and sighed.  
  
"She's got to accept it sometime." Hermione saw this as her perfect opportunity to see what he was thinking. They were slowly following Lexi and Patrick through the bleachers, half listening to her ideas.  
  
"What exactly are we asking her to accept?" Hermione asked, turning to him with a sad look on her face. Harry gave her a big smile and sat down in one of the white cushioned stadium seats.  
  
"I don't know, do you want to give her something to accept?" Harry wondered as he stared down at the green quidditch pitch far down below. Hermione laughed out loud.  
  
"Are you insinuating something, Harry Potter?" Hermione stood in front of Harry with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend once again?" Harry asked looking up at her. All of a sudden her head began to spin. Her eyes unfocused and glazed over. This is what she wanted right? Yes, this is what she had always wanted. But what about Lexi? What would Lexi think? You know what, Lexi only wanted her to be happy, even if it made her feel uncomfortable. That was her decision. Harry and Hermione were now back together. Refocusing her eyes, she looked down at Harry with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
She laughed and nodded her head yes. He reached up and pulled her down onto his lap. She beamed and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss her and she gladly accepted it. As they pressed their lips together, it felt like a revelation. To Hermione, it felt as though everything was coming back together again and taking form. And she loved it.  
  
Soon they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both looked up to see an amused Patrick and Lexi.   
  
Hermione quickly jumped off Harry's lap and smoothed her clothes out. Harry slowly stood up and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"If you don't mind us interrupting, were pretty much done. Harry already knows all the details, unless Miss Granger wants to know anything." Patrick informed the two.  
  
"No, it's ok. Harry will tell me later." Hermione mumbled, her cheeks almost as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"I bet he will." Lexi mumbled, holding back her laughter. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Sarah Alexis Granger, mind your words!" Hermione scolded her daughter. Lexi mumbled a 'sorry' but still trying not to laugh. Patrick was also holding back his laughter.  
  
"Ok. Anyway, Patrick, we'll see you on…August 1st, right?" Patrick nodded his head at Harry's reply. They said their goodbyes and went separate directions. As Harry, Hermione, and Lexi were walking down the steep stairs to the ground level, it was dead silent. What were Hermione and Harry supposed to say to her? "Hey, Lexi, were dating now." That doesn't exactly work, does it?  
  
The two mutually, but silently, decided to keep it quiet for now. What could it hurt to wait till tonight, right? I thought so.   
  
* * *  
  
That night, Harry and Hermione discussed Lexi's birthday present while she was getting ready for bed.  
  
"What do you mean you're sending her to Hogwarts? You took my advice?" Harry wondered in shock as Hermione told him of her plans.   
  
Hermione nodded. Harry smiled and leaned forward to hug her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. As she pressed her face into his neck he said, "If you ever feel alone, you know I'm here for you. I always will be."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much." They pulled apart slowly and gave each other sheepish grins.  
  
"We have to tell her soon" Harry said.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/n: Ok, ok, short chapter, crappy cliff-hanger, I know I know, but my motto is, at least you go something, right?  
  
And just so you know, I'm dedicating the next chapter to my 200th reviewer! (IF I get 200 reviews by the next chapter, that is…)  
  
--EB1981 


	21. The Party

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all who reviewed, Psychotic coconut observer (my 200th reviewer), and Mindy Lou, who was my 201st reviewer and is a great new friend of mine!  
  
To clear up some things:  
  
1) I CHANGED THE PROPHESY ON PURPOSE!! THIS IS A FANFICTION, NOT NONFICTION!  
  
2) It is about to be Lexi's 13th birthday. She is 12, next comes 13!  
  
Ok, now, guys don't tell me what I can and can't do, ok? This is MY story, not yours.  
  
Example: "... or are you actually under the impression that Neville can kill Voldemort!?" That was a review by an anonymous person… Maybe I AM under the impression Neville can kill Voldemort. MUST you contradict my work? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism people! CONSTRUCTIVE!  
  
Do you have any questions? Email me, I have time to answer!  
  
That is all, now on with the chapter!  
  
P.S. - you might think this chapter has a little less romance and a little more action than you would like, but I wanted a bit of a change considering I haven't written much action before.  
  
P.P.S.-Get ready for a long chapter! Its over 3,500 words!  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Harry jumped up and faced Lexi.   
  
"What do you have to tell me?" Lexi repeated. The two adults stammered and stumbled over their words. Lexi eyes the two adults with wonder.  
  
"Well, you see dear…umm"  
  
"Lexi, this is hard…"  
  
"You see…" Lexi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Will you spit it out already!?" She cried. She calmly walked over to the couch and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. He silently told her that he'd explain it, and for that Hermione was grateful.   
  
Before Lexi had a change to even say anything else, Harry blurted it out.  
  
"Your mother and I are back together." He said plainly. Lexi's mouth dropped. Realizing she looked like a fish out of water, and closed her mouth. After thinking about it for a moment, she came to a conclusion. Not to mention while she was deciding this Harry and Hermione were ready to pass out themselves waiting for her reaction.  
  
"I can't say I'm not surprised." Lexi said. Hermione's eyes turned the size of golf balls and Harry let out a quick burst of laughter.  
  
"I mean, you guys were all over each other at the pitch. What else am I supposed to expect?" Lexi hopped over the couch back and looked up at her parents.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean there's no 'I can't believe you!' or 'How could you lie to me!"?" Hermione wondered.  
  
Lexi confidently shook her head no. "Why would there be?" She asked as she got up from the couch and faced her agape parents. "Now, I'll go to bed and you two just get comfy on the couch." She told her parents as she pushed them by the shoulders down onto the sofa. Hermione and Harry sat flabbergasted at Lexi and both watched her as she walked up the stairs, shut her door, and turned on her radio.  
  
"Well that was surprisingly easy." Harry stated as Hermione giggled.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi rolled over in bed and groaned. She looked at the clock. Noon. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Practically flying out of bed, she yelled "It's my BIRTHDAY!" seemingly forgetting the night before.  
  
Running out of her room and down the steps, taking about five at a time, she saw Hermione in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Thumping down on the bottom step, Hermione was startled and turned around in the kitchen doorway to see her daughter in a fit of laughter at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"And, what may I ask is so funny?" Hermione said, slightly smiling at her only daughter remembering the night before, ergo trying not to act awkward. Lexi just continued to laugh but managed to gasp out "I startled you!" Hermione shook her head and went back to making breakfast.   
  
Lexi finally came to her senses and composed herself. She calmly sat down at the kitchen table and dug into her eggs, bacon, and toast. Hermione sat herself down across from Lexi. Lexi had decided the night before to act totally natural with her parents dating again. The full weight of it had not fully hit her yet, but it would soon.  
  
"We'll be meeting Harry at the pitch at noon. You'll get your present there." Lexi's eyes immediately lit up.  
  
"Presents!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yes, presents. I think you will really enjoy this one too." Lexi squealed and jumped up from the table. She stood and hurriedly finished her breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready!" Lexi cried as she rushed up the stairs. Hermione leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. She smiled at her and Harry's time together after Lexi had gone to bed. Nothing "happened" but it was just very romantic.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Lexi had been in bed for a half an hour already and Harry and Hermione were cuddled up on the couch. The two lay on the couch "spooning" and said stupid little things to each other.  
  
"You know, this has gone really fast, but I think it has been all for the better." Harry whispered. Hermione sighed and snuggled into Harry. Harry joyously smelled the scent of strawberries on her and she was also taking in his cologne.  
  
"One part of me still wants to hold back. Another part wants to run away because it thinks you'll leave us again. I fight that impulse everyday. I just don't let it show. The last part wants you all for myself." Hermione whispered back.   
  
"Good, because you do have me."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
When Hermione was finished reminiscing of the night before, Lexi had finished getting ready and was grabbing her sneakers from the hall closet.  
  
"Mom, are you ready?" Hermione beamed at her daughter and nodded. The two walked over to the fireplace and flooed over to the pitch. (A/N: I'm assuming the quidditch pitch has a few fireplaces in the lower floor somewhere.)   
  
* * *  
  
They walked out of the fireplace room in the back of the stadium and down the hall. They took the side door out to the pitch.   
  
Lexi and Hermione walked out onto the green, grassy pitch and immediately the wind blew lightly through their hair. Lexi beamed with happiness as she looked at the decorations all over the stadium, the tables full of food lining the pitch, lawn chairs, and a stage where they were having a local band called the Rouge Bludgers perform. Hermione also looked up, but not at the decorations. She saw Harry, Ron, Oliver, and the rest of the team in what looked like a scrimmage.   
  
Harry immediately stopped and darted towards Hermione. Lexi had already gone off towards the center of the field by this time. Before Harry's broom had gotten in legs reach of the ground he was about 20 feet from Hermione. He quickly jumped off, ran towards her, and hugged her tightly. He picked her up off the soft green and spun her around.   
  
Harry whispered in her ear "I want the guys to know by surprise." Hermione giggled and hugged him back. He set her back down and looked into her eyes. She smiled at his messy black hair and pools of green for eyes. She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled again.  
  
By now the whole team and the subs were gathered behind the couple shouting "oooo!", "Go Potter!", and "Get a room!". The last came from Ron. The couple laughed at his comment.  
  
"Potter, you didn't tell me you and Hermione were together." Oliver said as Lexi pushed her way through the crowd and walked up to her mother. The team all turned towards Lexi.  
  
"Hi hon. Did you find Patrick?" Hermione asked Lexi as she came forward.  
  
Harry put his hand on Lexi's shoulder and turned towards the team.  
  
"Everybody, this is Lexi, and my girlfriend Hermione. This is Ron, you know him already. And this is Oliver Wood, Carla Shell, Stephanie Eng, Cameron Baker, Jake Trimmer, Geoff Tolls, and Lauren Sawyer." Lexi smiled at them all and said "hi" but none of them smiled back. They were all in shock.  
  
Lexi stood in front of Harry and Hermione and smiled up at them all, wondering why they weren't smiling back. Cameron spoke up as much as he could.  
  
"Uh, Potter, this is Hermione's daughter, right?" Harry nodded and smiled but his grin stopped short. He had forgotten that the guys didn't know.  
  
"Yes, you're partially right. This is our daughter, Lexi." Everyone's eyes widened in dismay. To break the silence, Ron stepped forward with a forced laugh.   
  
"We better get ready for the guests, shouldn't we? Maybe Lexi should greet everyone at the door. How about that?" Lexi smiled and ran off to the door. Sensing some unease in the group, Hermione offered to go look for Patrick.   
  
When Hermione left, the team began bombarding their captain with questions. Getting fed up with the questions, he ended up telling them the whole story. He told them about their last year at Hogwarts, how he went off to be an auror, and the game a few months before when he saw Hermione for the first time in 12 years.  
  
By the time he was finished, almost all the guests had arrived except Jamie, Padma, and Parvati. Both Lexi and Hermione were worried that they wouldn't show up. Against their own will, Harry and Patrick convinced them to begin the party without the last guests.  
  
Hermione looked at the huge crowd to see Lexi mingling with all of her friends, all of the people Hermione had invited, most of Lexi's friend's parents, and of course the whole Weasley family.  
  
Hermione began to laugh as she saw Erin's mom and Ron flirting by the punch bowl. This was so high school material. Seeing many teenagers flock to Harry also reminded her of high school.  
  
Some of the parents cringed as the band started up. It was extremely loud and not exactly their taste of music, but they dealt with it considering it was Lexi's birthday. You could tell there was a hint of doubt in Lexi's eyes whether Jamie would show up or not.  
  
As everyone got into the party, people began to dance. The band had switched to some slow ballads and a lot of people were on the dance floor. Lexi sat in one of the lawn chairs by herself watching a bunch of couples dance. They wind blew once in a while giving her a chill and putting some of her long black hair into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
All of her moms friends were dancing with their significant other and all of her friends were dancing with each other because either they were a couple or were just great friends. Lexi didn't want to dance with anyone except Jamie.   
  
She looked up to see her parents dancing arm in arm. She was so happy for them. They really deserved each other. Just as she began to think about Jamie again she heard someone say "May I have this dance?" She was about to decline until she looked up to see her blonde haired boyfriend standing there with a huge smile on his face. Lexi gasped and jumped up into his arms with a grin on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione leaned back from Harry to show him the scene before them. They saw Lexi jump into Jamie's arms and walk over to the dance floor. The couple jumped as they felt a tap on their shoulders. They looked to see Padma and Parvati with identical grins on their faces. Harry chuckled as Hermione's eyes lit up and she hugged the girls with all her might. As they were having their reunion, Harry looked over to the food table to see Malfoy scowling at all the food.  
  
"Mione, why is Malfoy here?" He said to her. She lightly hit him on the arm.  
  
"He and Parvati are married, silly!" He glowered and let the girls go back to their babbling. He sauntered over to Malfoy and glared at him. Malfoy looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that how you greet people now Potter? With no 'Hello' and a glare? Inventive." He sneered and went back to rolling his eyes at the teenage party.  
  
"No, that's just how I greet good for nothing, murderous, Death- Eaters." Harry glowered. Draco immediately grabbed Harry by his blue collar and lifted him off the ground. Malfoy looked over at the dance floor area to see his wife, Parvati, giving him a look so evil it made his skin crawl. Not a lot of things scared him either.  
  
He carefully set Potter down and walked away. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way over to the dance floor. When he got there, he reached for Hermione's hand. As soon as he made skin contact, the afternoon sunshine immediately turned pitch black, the ground shook, and thunder and lighting clashed loudly. Many of the teenage girls screamed and ran for cover. Harry looked over to see his terrified daughter being practically carried under the bleachers by Jamie.   
  
Harry then looked up to see the dark mark in the sky. A strange prick in his feet made him look down. Before his very eyes, the green grass turned as red as blood. Fear struck his heart as he thought of Hermione. He looked up to see her and all the other adults standing in a strategic triple-pyramid formation with their wands at the ready.  
  
With a gasp he whipped out his wand and stood next to Ginny, Neville, and Hermione. Remembering Malfoy, he looked around. Draco was nowhere to be seen. It was amazing that all the adults knew a special auror formation.  
  
Turning his attention to the sky with everyone else, he couldn't sense fear among the whole crowd. Oliver ran over to Harry, the red blood from the grass getting on his shoes.  
  
"Harry, you need to be the leader. You know how to do things like this." Oliver told him, the two of them still keeping their eyes on the quickly darkening sky.  
  
He looked to see who was at the center of the triple pyramid (A/n: if you don't know what this is, its 3-3-3-4-4-4-5-5-5 and so on. There were about 40 adults. Figure it out yourself.). It was Mr. Weasley. Harry began to yell at the top of his lungs. To use a sonorous charm would let the enemy know too quickly who the leader was.  
  
"Arthur Weasley! Back Right! Harry Potter flip!" Harry called. He knew Arthur was skilled in dueling also and knew the lingo. Arthur immediately was at Harry's side.   
  
Harry turned to him and said, "Watch Hermione all you can." Arthur nodded and smiled.  
  
Sprinting up to the middle, he began to call out the order of spells. "No Unforgivables till I give the signal!" As soon as he finished his sentence, rain poured out of the sky like sheets of metal. Everyone was immediately drenched to the bone with water. Harry lifted his wand straight up into the air and said the drying shield charm.   
  
A shot of bright white shot out of his wand and covered like a bowl over the formation. Immediately afterward he created a charm shield around the formation. He assured everyone that this would not block any of the spells that they cast.   
  
A red light shot down out of the sky and sparks flew from it immensely. A dark figure appeared in the red light and cackled. The red light zipped back into the black clouds and the figure floated down onto the bloody green. From all directions, a large number of death eaters in black cloaks came out of all the tunnel entrances.  
  
With no fear in his voice, Harry cried, "Ends outward shift! Second end diagonal shift! Center versatile!" Everyone got into their positions with wands at the ready.  
  
The death eaters continued to walk toward the invisible shield, but were stopped with a momentary painful shock. In their dismay, a loud whistle came from the hooded figures. Suddenly an extremely cold chill went down Harry's spine. More hooded figures came onto the pitch, but these were not death eaters. These were dementors. Everyone expected the shield to block them as they came forward, but as they came closer, everyone began to worry.   
  
"Expecto Patronum at the ready! THINK OF OUR HAPPIEST THOUGHT EVER AND KEEP IT IN YOUR HEAD!" Harry cried. He saw everyone nod simultaneously.  
  
As the dementors hit the shield, everyone expected them to back up. But they didn't. They walked right through.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi shook with fear in Jamie's arms. All the kids were as silent as they could be under the bleachers, but since that was quite hard Caprice had cast a silencing charm and an untraceable charm.   
  
"Jamie, what's happening?" Lexi whispered. Jamie silently nodded no and hugged her tightly. He looked around. There were about 30 or 40 kids huddled up under a large set of bleachers. Many girls were crying and being comforted by the boys.  
  
"I just found my dad, and I don't want to loose him again." Lexi whispered through her tears.  
  
"I know, I know." Jamie cradled her in his arms, trying to calm her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried with his eyes screwed shut. As soon as everyone heard this, you heard the spell everywhere simultaneously. A silver animal came out of everyone's wand and pounced on multiple dementors. Some screeching loudly and some still pursuing in pain.  
  
Harry thought of the first happy thing he could think of…Hermione. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and her love. He opened his eyes to see a white stag chasing three dementors into the shadows. He looked around to see a sea of silver figures chasing after the hooded figures. Soon no more dementors were left, only death eaters.  
  
Everyone looked up to see a humongous figure coming towards them. Harry quickly looked over to see Neville two rows back left. Next to him was Bill Weasley.   
  
"Bill Weasley Second last row left! Neville Longbottom center left! Flip!" Immediately Neville was at his side and Bill was in his place.  
  
"Harry!" Neville squeaked.   
  
"Neville, listen to me. That is Voldemort." Harry said, pointing at the large figure getting slowly closer. Neville nodded.  
  
"He knows how to lift the shield. As soon as the shield is gone, Avada him with me at the exact same time. Our spells will combine and hopefully it will be powerful enough. If not, ill have the surrounding group cover us." Neville nodded nervously with his eyes as large as golf balls.  
  
Neville twitched nervously as Harry told the group surrounding them to cover them with the Avada Kadavra curse…the killing curse.  
  
"When the shield is lifted, Avada at will! Surrounding outside, get the DE's!" Harry yelled to the surrounding mass.  
  
"Harry Potter." A mysterious voice cracked. "You think you can beat me? Ha!" Immediately the clear bowl covering them disappeared and Harry quickly elbowed Neville.   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Harry and Neville yelled. They heard numerous screams and Avadas but none was more overpowering than the electrical sound of Harry and Neville's curses combined. Suddenly a blinding green and yellow light filled the sky and shot straight towards Voldemort. Everyone looked up, including the death eaters, to see Voldemort twist and turn in pain. He screamed a piercing scream and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
* * *  
  
All the teenagers gasped at the green lights. Lexi screamed loudly as Voldemort disappeared.   
  
"It's over." She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry dropped to the ground in pain as the adults chased after the fleeing death eaters and eventually killing them all.   
  
He held his forehead in complete and utter pain. Crying out, he felt as though his head was being ripped to shreds. After a few moments, the subsided somewhat and he was able to look up. There in front of him was Neville on the ground, and it looked like he was hardly breathing. Ginny rushed over and apparated him to the hospital and to also alert the doctors to come get the hurt.  
  
Harry got up and looked over to see Lexi running out into the field with tears covering her face. He looked to where she was running. There on the ground was Hermione, seemingly hurt. Harry rushed over to her and got down on the ground. Lexi looked up at him and smiled, but her attention was at her mother right now.   
  
"Mom, mom, are you ok? Mom!" Lexi cried. She bent down on her knees and hugged her mom tightly. She and Harry startled as Hermione stirred.  
  
"Mione, baby, wake up. Let me know you're alive and that you'll be ok." Harry cried.  
  
"Harry. Lexi." Hermione mumbled. Her eyes fluttered and opened slightly. She smiled at Harry and at Lexi.  
  
"Lexi, go check on your friends, ok?" Hermione whimpered. Lexi nodded reluctantly and ran off towards the bleachers where kids were slowly crawling out.  
  
"Mione," Harry whispered as he kissed her lower lip. "You'll be ok." Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
"I have to tell you something." Hermione's voice cracked as she lay on the still blood covered grass.  
  
"Anything"  
  
"You know Lexi's first name is Sarah right?" Hermione asked quietly. As she said this, Harry noticed a small gash in her head that was bleeding. He motioned for the paramedics that were checking wounded to come over. He nodded.  
  
"Well, I sort of name her that in memory of you. As much as I could, of course, without naming her Harriet." Hermione chuckled but stopped abruptly, holding her stomach in pain.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Your name means prince. Sarah means princess. I loved that name, except after she was born, she looked so much like you it pained me to look at her. That's when I started calling her by her middle name." Harry's smile was practically from ear to ear.  
  
"I Love You." He said to her, and then kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened and she gasped lightly. He chuckled and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Now would be the time to say something." She smiled, pulled his head down to hears, and kissed him square on the lips.  
  
"I love you too!" She squealed. Harry lay down next to Hermione in the grass and hugged her.  
  
"I will always love you"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I FEEL GOOD! I hope you like it! Longest chapter I've written EVER!  
  
But now here comes the upsetting part. I'm not sure whether to end it here…I AM WRITING A SEQUEL! So I don't know whether to keep writing this one or not…It's up to you! But PLEASE don't go "I love this! Stay in this story!" because I don't want this one to drag on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…get it? So PLEASE help me out here! Just know I am writing a sequel!  
  
--Elijahsbaby1981!  
  
(10 pages! 3,879 words!) 


	22. The End

Get your selves ready because this WILL BE SHORT I can guarantee you that. Why? Because I'm saving all the rest of the good stuff for the sequel which will be out SOON! VERY SOON! Like, I'm going to start writing it as soon as I post this one! Whoop whoop!  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Hermione stumbled into her front door. It was about 7 pm the next night. Hermione and Harry had been at the hospital all day getting fixed up and figuring out how to handle all the rest of the guest's injuries.   
  
Hermione had apparently had enough magic for a while so they hailed a cab on the main muggle road and went back to Hermione's house.  
  
As she closed the door quietly, she winced at the pain her bandaged arm. She had apparently sprained it. Harry had come in in front of Hermione and turned around to look at her. This was not a normal 13th birthday party, and he felt it was partly his fault.  
  
Hermione smiled at the half asleep Lexi who was now in Harry's arms and perched on his hip like a baby. She motioned for him to put her upstairs and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She sadly smiled at the unlit fireplace and sat down on the living room couch. She heard Harry's footsteps above her head. It was so wonderful to have him back in her life and know that he loved her daughter and also her as he once did.  
  
Hermione suddenly realized she never gave Lexi her gift. Quietly, she crept up the stairs as to not awaken her daughter and found Harry tucking Lexi under the covers and kissing her forehead. He turned around and jumped in surprise to see Hermione standing in the doorway. He gave her a questioning look. Hermione left the doorway and came back with a large envelope in her hand. Harry grinned at her and pointed to the bedside table.   
  
Setting the letter down, and ran her fingers over the Hogwarts emblem in remembrance. It was so hard to think they graduated from that school almost thirteen years ago.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry put a temporary silencing charm that lasted about two hours on Lexi's room and led Hermione downstairs.   
  
"You know, so much had happened in the past few months it seems like a dream." Hermione told Harry as she pulled her small body to his in and embrace.  
  
"I'm just glad you're back in my life. I don't know how I lived without you these past years." Harry replied with a grin, planting a small kiss on the top of her head.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Harry and Hermione slept on the couch. It was a peaceful sleep, except for the manner that they were woken up with.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The couple shot up wide-eyed and bolted up the stairs. Hermione made it to the doorway to Lexi's room first with Harry just behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione cried from the doorway.  
  
Lexi looked up at her mother through her matted black hair with wild eyes. Hermione looked down to see the Hogwarts letter in her hand. With a huge grin on both Hermione and Harry's faces, they came into her room and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"So, do you like your present? I did say if you didn't like it, I would get you something else." Hermione pleaded. Lexi's eyes widened.  
  
"Not like it? NOT like it? I LOVE IT!" Lexi screamed. Harry kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and then his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore and asked him to send another acceptance letter… just incase." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"This is great! Of course Ill go! But…what about you, mom? Will you be ok by yourself?" Lexi worried.   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and she looked at him, and then back at her daughter.  
  
She gave her a smile and took one last look at Harry and looked strait into his deep pools of green.  
  
"I think ill be just fine"  
  
FIN  
  
* * *  
  
Oh. My. Merlin! IM DONE! NOW FOR THE SEQUEL! I'm not quite sure of a title yet, but ill figure it out after I write the first chapter.   
  
PLEASE tell me what you think of this mini little ending! I hope you don't mind the mini-ness of it…  
  
Stay tuned! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
--Elijahsbaby1981  
  
* * *  
  
UPDATE: SEQUAL LINK: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1823482   
  
Hope u like it! 


End file.
